Played
by kiddjay
Summary: When one of Sam's friends, Finn, dares him to get Mercedes to sleep with him in just one month, he figures it wont be too much trouble. He's got the look and the skills so why wouldn't it be easy. However, Mercedes, the girl who everyone considers a nobody, is turning out to be more then anyone expected. For Sam love is just a game... will Mercedes make change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Hi readers! :D I know you all are about ready to rip my head off and serve it on a silver platter over Pandora's Box, but suck it up. I'm a high school student entering senior year. That's my excuse and I am sticking with it. Anyway, I am back with a new story **_**Played**_**. It's loosely based on the book **_**Played**_** by Dana Davidson, so yeah. Updates will be sketchy, sorry.**

**Without further ado****, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with the Fox hit television show Glee, nor do I hold any claim to the characters or actors with in the show. Also, I have no affiliation with Dana Davidson or any of the fictional characters in the book, **_**Played**_**.**

* * *

Sam Evans let out a deep sigh, his eyes scanning the room as he leaned back against the wall of the McKinley High gym, which was now decorated in strobe lighting, streamers, spinning reflective balls that hung from the ceiling, and dim rainbow lights.

"Dude! You've been standing there all night." Slurred Noah Puckerman, Sam's best friend, from his spot beside him.

Sam shook his head and let out a deep chuckle as he spoke mockingly, "Dude! You're wasted already."

Puck shrugged, "You know I get drunk before every school '_party_' that's the only way to tolerate them."

"You got issues bro." Sam muttered.

Puck laughed, "You would know."

Sam simply shook his head at his mohawked friend, and turned his gaze back to the winter dance. Simply put, the Winter Dance was a party that McKinley held every December. Each year students from all grades came and crowded the makeshift dance floor and moved to the beat as teaches walked around pretending to patrol what was going on.

Sam and his friends had mostly shown up as a joke. They were supposed to stay a while then leave and hit up the new hot spot for teens like them, The Luna, a teenage dance club.

Grunting Sam threaded his fingers through his long blonde locks and he turned to Mike. "Why are we still here?"

Mike shrugged, "I don't know man. Just try and relax and check out a few of the ladies for a bit. I see a few cuties around tonight." He said as he turned his charming smile to one in particular.

"There too easy, man." Sam laughed.

Mike chuckled. "Easy?"

"As one, two, three." Sam smirked.

Just then a few freshman girls stalked over to where they were standing.

"Sup?" She tallest one asked Finn.

Finn glanced down at the young girl and smirked, moistening his lips. "You."

She let out a sexy little giggle and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah right."

Finn pushed off the wall a little and stepped to her. "No, I'm serious. Next time I'm free I'll definitely be getting at you."

The young girl blushed with a curt nod, "Better." She said before she leaned in to whisper something in Finn ear. Quickly his arm came to wrap around her waist, then his hand dropping to her hip.

As she pulled away Finn licked his lips. "You can bet on that." He smiled cheekily.

She winked and glanced at the other guys before she and her friends stalked away.

As the girls melted into the crowd of dancing people, all the boys turned their heads to Finn.

"Daaaaaaamn."

He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I got skills."

Sam shook his head, "I'm not bailing you out of jail man."

They all laughed, "Don't be mad because you can't do it like me." Finn shot back.

Sam scoffed, "I can do better."

Finn shook his head and let out a rather bitter chuckle. "Prove it."

Sam laughed, "What's there to prove. I don't owe you any satisfaction. Trust me, I have no problem getting girls to give it up to me." His eyes flickered over to a few girls on the dance floor, they were all huddled up bodies pressed together as they danced; fast and rather nasty.

"Well if you're as good as you say you are I'd like to see for myself."

Sam shook his head. "Man, I don't have to prove anything."

Finn smirked, "How about this if you are as good as you say you are and you prove it I'll give you three hundred dollars."

Sam thought for a minute. "Dude, you serious?"

Finn nodded, "… but I get to pick the girl."

Sam stopped at that, "No way man."

Finn laughed, "It's my money on the line so I get to pick."

Sam grunted, "It's my dick."

Finn shrugged, "My way or no way."

Sam grumbled for a few minutes as he thought over the deal. "Fine man."

Finn smiled rubbing his hands together as his eyes began to prowl through the darkly lit gym. He pointed to a few girls that were totally out of the question just for fun, and Sam huffed waving them off. Finally Finn stopped his eyes on a group of girls, all standing together. One was an averaged height Asian girl with long black hair and dark brown streaks, the other was a short brunette with an obnoxiously huge nose, and the last a short but thick girl, with a mocha complexion. They were all dressed differently. The Asian was decked out in a black and red shirt with the words 'rocker chick' written across it and a pair a loose fitting black jeans and black combat boots, the brunette was dress in a powder blue dress that fell to her upper thigh, and some ugly ass duck shoes, while the mocha skinned girl was in a lavender off the shoulder top and a pair of dark blue jeans with black flats.

After a close inspection of the three girls, Finn's mind was set. Sam's eyes locked on the girls as well and he prayed that Finn picked the brunette but when Finn turned to look at him Sam knew just by the hint of mischief in his eyes that it wasn't going to happen.

"The thick one." Finn smirked, and Sam cursed.

"Damn you man."

Finn laughed, "I know but I mean you're the ultimate player and all ..._right_? You can get that."

Sam sighed, "Yeah, but I doubt she's even kissed someone let alone had sex."

"You afraid of tappin' a virgin?" Finn asked with a shrug.

Sam rubbed his clammy hand against his jeans and shrugged, "No, that just makes the victory sweeter." He said as he eyed the girl across the room. "How long do I have?"

Finn thought it over for a few seconds, "She might take some work so uh, I say… a month."

Sam whipped his head around to gawk at Finn. "A month?"

Finn nodded, "and here I'll tell you what. If you get into her panties and make her fall for you in the process I'll give you an extra hundred."

Sam bit down on his bottom lip as he looked across the gym at the girl again. Fuck, he thought. He knew nothing about her, not even her name. Just from looking at her he could tell he had absolutely no attraction to her. Momentarily he thought of dropping out of the bet, but dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. Money was money.

"Fine. I'm in." Sam said as he rubbed his hands on his jeans again, before his fingers threaded through his hair.

"Good now quit stallin' and get to work."

Sam sighed and pushed off the wall. Slowly he circled the dance floor checking out the scene, and the girls a few more times. Finally he pushed through the crowd and stopped right behind the girl and her friends. Leaning down he whispered into her ear. "You want to dance?"

She seemed rather startled by the sudden deep voice in her ear, but quickly she found her composure. Turning her head a little she peered up at Sam in the dim lighting. Sam's small hope of her being cute up close was demolished.

"Yeah sure." She nodded slowly.

Sam led her out onto the dance floor and they quickly fell into step. He stood close to her with his front pressed to her back, feeling her out and watching her reactions. She made no effort to move away so he wrapped an arm around her middle and pulled her flush against his body as his hips began to grind against her ass to the beat.

He took quick notice to the fact that although she wasn't all that cute, she definitely had moves as she moved against him. She extended her arms above her head and wrapped them around his neck as she ground back against him. Then suddenly her arms dropped and she discreetly moved away. Sam couldn't help but to smile at her teasing actions, but he would respect her wishes. He knew that if she'd of let him grind her all night it would be easier to get into her panties, but he didn't press her. He stayed close but kept a safe distant as they danced.

After the song ended Sam took her hand and pulled her off the dance floor, away from her friends, to a more secluded part of the gym. Glancing over at Finn he nodded watching at the taller boy smiled, before he turned his attention back to the girl.

"So what's your name?" Sam tried to ask over the loud music.

"What?" She called back.

"What's your name?" he tried again."

She shook her head. "I can't hear you!"

Grunting Sam took her hand again, "C'mon." He tugged her a little before leading her into the hallway. The lighting was much brighter and it was a lot quieter than the gym. As they stood there Sam looked her over again. In the bright light she wasn't _as bad_ as he previously thought. She wasn't fine, but she wasn't butt ugly either. He took note that she had far more curves than he was used to, but after being pressed against her ass for that brief moment he was sure he'd get used to it. She wasn't too bad, but one thing that did captivate him was her eyes. They were a beautiful russet color and they sparkled in the light as she looked up at him.

"So, what's your name?" he asked for the third time.

"Mercedes."

"Well Mercedes I'm Sam."

She nodded, "I know."

"You know?" He asked confused.

"Yeah."

He stared at her blankly for a few moments before asked. "How?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

He bit his lip eyeing her for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Well I was just going to ask if I could have your number."

She stared up at him for a long time, her eyes searching his, before she finally nodded. "Uh, yeah sure."

Sam wasn't sure how to take her less than enthusiastic agreement to giving him her number, but regardless he got it. Walking her back into the dance they parted ways.

Sam quickly made his way back over to the group of guys. "See wasn't too bad was it?" Finn asked with a sly smile, and the others laughed along.

"Yeah man whatever. Can we just get out of here now?" He said as he glanced around the dance floor again.

Finn did he same before he nodded, "Yeah let's hit it."

* * *

Tina and Rachel have been watching Mercedes ever since Sam pulled her away, and when she returned they eyed her, about ready to burst with excitement.

"So… what's up?" Tina finally asked.

"What?" Mercedes said chewing on her bottom lip.

Rachel laughed, "Oh you know _what._ What was that about?"

Mercedes giggled with a shrug, "I don't know he just came and asked me to dance. Then he asked for my number."

Tina pursed her lips for a few seconds. "Have you two been talking recently or something?"

Mercedes shook her head. "No." She watched as Sam and his boys left. "I haven't spoken a word to him until tonight."

Rachel bounced from foot to foot happily. "Must have caught his eye tonight."

Mercedes thought for a second before she shrugged, "I guess…" she said more thoughtfully a second time. "I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: I am very pleased with all of the positive ****feedback**** I received in your lovely reviews, and I'm glad you all like this story after just one chapter.**

**Also, big thanks to ****vicarioussinning**** for proof reading and editing this chapter and the last.**

**Disclaimer: On the first chapter.**

* * *

Mercedes woke up that morning with a feeling that today would be different; a feeling that something would happen the day of the winter dance. She didn't know what, but it was something. She didn't even know if that _something_ would be good or not.

When she woke that morning and looked in the mirror at her reflection staring back at her she saw more than just her mocha colored skin, round face, russet doe eyes, and plump lips. There just seemed to be more of a glow to her than just her appearance.

The entire day at school things had gone as usual, following her normal routine. However behind everything was a sense of anticipation, an underlying anxiousness that wouldn't let up. At the end of the day she went home and still she followed her usual schedule. Did her homework, helped her little brother with his, cooked dinner, and cleaned the house.

By the time she was done with it all Mercedes was exhausted, but she'd been looking forward to the winter dance for months so she sucked it up, took a quick shower, and began to dress. As usual it took her ages to find an outfit in her extensive wardrobe but finally she settled on a lavender off the shoulder top, her favorite pair of dark blue jeans, and black flats. Her hair stayed in the same style is had been all week, slightly curled with her bangs swooped over her left eye.

When her mother came home, Mercedes was just putting the finishing touches on getting ready.

"Winter dance tonight, right?" Her mother, Janelle, asked as she set her keys down on the table.

"Yeah…" Mercedes nodded, "Tyler's already finished his homework and eaten. There's a plate for you in the refrigerator."

"Are Tina and Rachel going?"

"Yes." She bit her lip with a nod.

"Alright, sweetie go have fun. Be back by curfew."

"Yes, mama." She leaned in a press a soft kiss to her mom's cheek.

Janelle smiled just as the doorbell rang and Mercedes grabbed her jacket as she headed to the door. There were two "HI's" in unison as Rachel and Tina called out to Mrs. Jones.

"Alright, mama, I'll be back." Mercedes called out to her mom as she was about to exit the house. Just then her younger brother Tyler came running down the stairs, hugging himself around her leg.

Mercedes laughed, "Aren't you supposed to be sleep?"

"Not tired." He shrugged. "When are you coming home?"

"Late. You'll definitely be sleep by the time I get back." She smiled down at him.

He nodded, "Are you still taking me to the puppet show at the library tomorrow?"

"Of course, now I have to go Ty." She ran her hand over her brother's hair, "Go give mama a kiss, then get in bed okay."

The little boy nodded before he ran off to accomplish the task Mercedes set for him, while Mercedes took that opportunity to slip out of the house.

Tina shook her head, "I swear 'Cedes it's like you're his mama."

"Yeah, you do everything for that little boy." Rachel added.

Mercedes sighed, "I know, but I'm not his mom. I'm his big sister… Now let's go have some fun!" she laughed.

Tina and Rachel side-eyed Mercedes, "I don't know how fun this winter dance is supposed to be." Tina said.

Mercedes shrugged, "Maybe, but I just want to get out of the house. We can go to The Luna if it's boring. As long as I'm back by twelve-thirty I'm fine."

All the girls slipped into Rachel's car. Mercedes for one was grateful of the warmth it provided and inhaled deeply. What was it? She still couldn't put a finger on the anxious feeling as if something was going to happen today. All day the feeling lingered behind her back, sat on her shoulder, and whispered nothing into her ear of what to expect. Even when Matt Rutherford, the cute boy in her English class asked her to save a dance for him, the feeling remained.

However, when Sam Evans began to circle the dance floor Mercedes just knew he was headed for her. When he leaned over her and whispered into her ear asking her to dance, that feeling of expectancy began to disappear, and by the time she'd given him her number, it had completely dissipated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know a lot of you have been asking for an update so here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks to vicarioussinning for proofing for me 3.**

* * *

"Sam!"

Sam let out a deep sigh as his mother called out his name from the bottom of the stairs. "What, Ma?" he called back.

"Sam, don't yell out to me from your room; you come down here and talk to me!"

Sam groaned softly as he slide off his bed. "Coming!" he quickly exited his room and dragged himself down the stairs. Standing before his mother he frowned at the angered look spread across her features. "What?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, playing her hands on her hips. "Boy, what is wrong with you?" She cussed.

"What?"

She gritted her teeth. "Sam, if you 'what' me one more time. I'll knock you right on down."

Sam winced as he wrung his hands together. "I'm going to clean the kitchen, Ma. I promise."

"Gonna? Sam, it should have been cleaned. You were out all night. I let you go to that school dance, and I'm not even going to ask what you did afterwards coming in here at one in the morning. Now you're standing here telling me that you're _gonna _do what I told you to do last night? "

Sam just stood there with his head down looking up at her through his eyelashes. He knew she wasn't looking for an actually response, she just wanted to vent out her frustrations. So he stifled a sigh and waited.

"Now…" She said after a few moments of silence. "I _told_ you I wanted the kitchen cleaned last night before you went out, and that's what I meant Sam. If you don't have that kitchen cleaned in the next hour and a half you won't be going anywhere for the next three weeks." She stared at him with a rather serious look on her face to prove she meant business.

Sam finally lifted his head and nodded, "Alright mom. I'll get it right now, okay." He smiled a bit before he reached out and began to tickle her wiping the grave look off her face in a hurry.

"Stop it!" she laughed, slapping his hands away. "You're wasting time and don't think I'm playing about those three weeks either." She said trying to bite back a smile.

"I'm sorry Ma. I don't know what got into me last night. I know it's pretty late into the day now and you told me to do it yesterday, and I am so sorry Ma.

"You better get started Sam." She said, fully smiling at this point. She hit him lightly on his shoulder for good measure.

She went on about her business and Sam found his way to the kitchen to start sorting things out. Sam generally didn't mind doing chores, but in his opinion his time could be spent doing other things. If it was up to him he'd never go chores or work.

Ms. Evans earned a pretty fair salary working at Ford Motor Company. Between her job and the financial support of Mr. Evans, Sam and his older sister, Ashlee, were pretty well taken care of. Regardless Ms. Evans expected for Sam and Ashlee to do their share of work and earn their privileges. They made their own meals and Ashlee did most of the house shopping. Ms. Evans, just wanted her kids to be well rounded and able to provide and care for themselves later in life, and through they earned everything she didn't just 'spoil' her kids.

They lived in a rather small quaint house on the semi-wealthy side of Lima. It wasn't too fancy like some of the other house on the block, but it was very comfortable and just perfect for them. Sam had his own room equipped with his personal music system, television, and blu-ray player.

Sam's parents had been divorced for about five or six years now. His father remarried two years ago and his new wife had just recently given birth to fraternal twins, Stacy and Stevie. Although Mr. Evans kept up with his monthly financial support, Sam and Ashlee rarely saw him. He worked a lot and was always so busy with his new family, so he never had time for them. They we're second place to him now and through Sam would never admit it, it hurt.

After Sam finished in the kitchen with just minutes to spare he went ahead and did the rest of his chores. He figured it was best to get them out the way and keep his mom off his back about them for a while.

While cleaning up his room Sam stumbled across the jeans he wore to the dance the previous night. He picked them up and emptied the pockets only to find that girl, Mercedes', phone number scribbled on a small piece of paper.

He stared at the sliver of paper lying in his palm for a few moments and pictured her in his mind. He felt absolutely nothing. He took a deep breath and then something hit him, exasperation. It wasn't towards her per say, just more towards the whole situation. It felt like a complete waste of time to push up on a girl that he didn't even like.

Sam let out a deep sigh, went into the hallway to grab the phone, and returned to his room. Quickly he dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hi, can I speak with Mercedes?" he asked as he plopped down on his bed.

"This is she."

"What's up Mercedes? It's Sam."

"Oh hey. What's going on?" She asked slightly confused as to why he was calling her.

"Not too much. Did you enjoy the dance last night?"

"It was alright. I guess."

"Yeah… so… what grade are you in?" He asked, glancing at the clock sitting on his night stand. Ten minutes. He would stay on the phone and talk to her for ten minutes then he would get off and finish his chores. Sam could honestly care less about Mercedes, and he had absolutely no motivation to hold a conversation with her.

"I'm in the eleventh." She answered after a few beats. As many students that attended McKinley it wasn't very hard to go three years and not know someone at the school.

"Are you? I thought you were in the tenth."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. You just look younger, I guess. I'm in the eleventh too."

"I know."

Sam paused for a moment, thinking some things over. "Last night you already knew my name, now I'm finding out you know my grade too. What else do you know? Are you stalking me?"

"Well… you hang out in the hallway on the second floor between classes and after school with your _crew_."

"Yeah, but how do you know so much about me though?"

"I hear things Sam… you're not exactly secretive and you kind of stick out."

"Do I?" He smiled.

"A little."

"Well… I guess I'm flattered then."

"You should be." She said rather sarcastically.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, catching the sarcasm in her voice. "You think I'm conceited, huh?"

"I don't know… are you?"

Sam chuckled. "No, I'm not." Sam was surprised. She wasn't turning out to be anything like he thought she would be.

"C'mon not even a little?" she teased. With his eyes the color of jade, slightly tanned milky white skin, sculpted features, plump lips, 6'0" slim but muscular build, Mercedes had reason to believe he must be just a little conceited.

Sam couldn't help but to laugh out. "Okay, okay but you can't tell anyone. I'll admit it, I may be just a _little_ conceited. Does that make me bad?"

"No, not exactly, but I have a feeling that there are some other things that might make you bad though."

"Is that right?" Sam questioned.

"You tell me."

"You're a little right." He admitted with a small laugh.

They walked for a while, the conversation skipping quickly from one topic to the next until Sam said, "So why did they name you Mercedes?"

Mercedes giggled. "Well… I'm not sure exactly. I like to believe I wasn't named after the car… but I'm pretty sure I was.

"I bet you get a lot of cracks about your name, huh?"

"I used to, but not so much anymore."

"Well… if it's any consolation I like your name. So how long did you stay at the dance last night?"

"Uh, thanks. Until about eleven. Longer than you did."

"Well… like you said it was just alright."

"Yeah… but I don't get out much, so-"

"Are your parents strict or something?"

"Not really… just the way things work out I don't really get to go out a lot." She sighed.

"Oh… well who do you live with?" Sam asked, glancing at the clock again. More than an hour and a half had passed and he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Just my mom and my little brother."

"Yeah, I am. What about you? Who do you live with?" she asked softly.

"I live with my mom and my older sister Ashlee, she's twenty."

"Oh so you're the baby."

"Yeah…"

"So where's your dad?" Mercedes asked in wonder.

"He and my mom divorced years ago and he remarried and started a new family. What about yours?"

"My mom and dad never married, and he doesn't have any other children that I know of."

"Do you see him often?"

"No." she deadpanned. The absence of her father was kind of a sore spot for her.

"I don't see mine much either. I used to but he stopped coming around when he remarried."

"That's messed up."

"Yeah… Anyway, what curriculum are you under?" McKinley was a school of choice where students were accepted by an exam and application. It was pretty large, with six floors and about three thousand students. They were all divided into different curriculums that students had to pursue. It was much like college students studying their majors. It was well known nationally for producing high achieving graduates in every field.

"Music and Business. How about you?"

"Architecture."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sam said, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't know. I've just always took for you an artsy kind of guy."

"Well… I do sing and play the guitar too."

"You sing? Are you any good?" Mercedes had heard him sing before, but she just wanted to see that he was going to say.

"I've been told I am." he said rather modestly.

"Well, I'd like to hear you sing sometime then."

"I'd like that too" Sam checked the clock again. They had been talking for nearly two hours. He was honestly enjoying their conversation too, but he still had chores to do. "Hey, I was wondering if we could get together on Tuesday. Maybe we could go for a drive or laser tag or something?"

Mercedes paused for a moment, taking time to think things over. "Hmm… let me see if I can and I'll call you back later and let you know, okay."

"Alright, that sounds good."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Sam sat there for a moment reflection on it all. He had one month to get this girl to sleep with him and fall for him. He wasn't _that_ conceited, so he knew it would be a challenge. Plus, now she wasn't just some girl he didn't know. She had a name, a personality, and a voice. She had made him laugh and actually piqued his interest.

Sam shook his head, if he did this he was four hundred dollars richer. Sighing he fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He'd be glad when it was all over.

* * *

Mercedes hung up the phone with Sam and drew her knees up her chest, resting her chin on them. _Sam Evans. Called me. Sam Evans called ME._ And on top of that they were probably going to hang out on Tuesday. Why though? Why her? Mercedes wondered. She didn't pretend with herself. She knew she wasn't that good looking and she didn't hold the ideal image of a teenage girl from Lima. She knew she was a bigger girl and she wasn't popular, and to top it off she was black.

Sam on the other hand was fine as hell and super popular. He fit the ideal image of a teenage boy from Lima and he could have any girl that he wanted. Mercedes wasn't sure what it was, but something just didn't feel quite right about the situation. The truth was though; she wanted something more to happen to her. She went to school, took care of her little brother, kept the house clean, did all her homework, and hung out with Tina and Rachel from time to time.

However that just wasn't enough for her. It seemed to her that a smart rather reasonable teenage girl like herself ought to have more than that. Mercedes felt as if her life was one of an adult and not a sixteen year old girl. So while she held many suspicions about why Sam was taking time with her, she was just going to ride it out and see where it took her.

Even if her life wasn't perfect, she was just happy that she has two amazing best friends. She had known Tina and Rachel since the sixth grade and they talked about pretty much everything. Mercedes was so connected to them, but at the same time she always felt a little behind them in the uptake.

Mercedes sighed and her thoughts traveled back to Sam.

She smiled a bit to herself. Mercedes had first noticed Sam in a talent show two years ago, when they were freshmen. He has performed a song with his _crew_, they had sung a rather romantic ballad, and each had a chance to shine with their own individual solos. When Sam had his solo he stepped to the microphone with nothing but confidence, but Mercedes could tell he was nervous. Regardless of the nerves Sam's performance was amazing and she girls in the crowd went wild. After that day Mercedes might have developed a small crush on Sam. A small, hidden, barely thought of crush.

Mercedes never let her feeling of crushing on Sam bloom because she just knew there was no way he'd be interested in a girl like her, or so she thought.

Today on the phone Mercedes felt as if they connected, truly connected. Just the memory of his smooth voice floated around in her head and she smiled. Just that one conversation with Sam had lifted her spirits and made her day a little brighter.

Finally Mercedes got up and started dinner. It was simple; chicken soup, biscuits, and salad. Mercedes unconsciously daydreamed about Sam as she began to prepare the food, and by the time the soup was simmering and the salad was tossed she heard her mother coming through the door.

Tyler came in ahead of her and quickly made a beeline right for the kitchen. "We're back Mercedes!" He announced as he came bursting through the door.

"I see, I see." She smiled.

"Whatcha cookin'?" He asked.

"Oh, just some chicken soup."

"We're not going to be late for the show are we?" Tyler asked, his big down eyes wide as he looked around the kitchen.

"Of course not." Mercedes said as she leaned down to scoop him into her arms. "We'll actually be earlier." She smiled as she booped his nose.

Tyler smiled a toothy smile and threw his arms around her neck.

"You two go ahead. I'll watch the soup for you while you're out Mercedes." Janelle said.

"Alright. Thanks, Mama." Mercedes checked her watch quickly. There was still twenty minutes before the show started and the library was just around the corner. If they got there earlier it would give them time to look for a few books and snag good sets.

Setting Tyler down on his feet Mercedes went to grab their coats.

"Oh! Mama." Mercedes said she helped Tyler into his jacket. "Can I go out on Tuesday with this boy, Sam Evans?" Mercedes had never been on a date before, so she wasn't exactly sure how her mom would react. Janelle generally wasn't strict and she didn't really make a big deal out of things, but still…

"Who is he?"

"He's just another junior at McKinley."

"Where are you talking about going?" Janelle asked. She had stopped her tidying up of the kitchen to give Mercedes her full attention.

"Just to grab a bite and hang out. You know, nothing major."

Janelle thought for a minute. "Alright, but I want to meet him when he comes to get you."

"Okay." Mercedes said coolly trying to high her sigh of relief. "Thank you. I'll see you later mama."

"You're welcome."

Mercedes headed out the door with Tyler, the both of them dressed for the cold December weather.

Janelle stood watching her children as they disappeared into the December night. She had never heard Mercedes mention this Sam Evans before. Boys rarely called the house at all. Now, a date out the blue. It made her pause for a moment, but she wasn't the type to make a big deal out of nothing. She would just wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers :) As promised on my Tumblr, imperfectlyjay, I am updating one of the two most voted for stories and this was one of them. So here we are. I apologize for the late hour, I know it's a new day for most of you all, but I was so busy watching the Inauguration and watching my President that it almost slipped my mind. **

**Since it's already so late I will go ahead and update the other story tomorrow. (: 3 **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: on first chapter.**

* * *

Sam sat in Puck's basement with a few of the McKinley graduates and current McKinley students. The basement was rather spacious and comfortable and the guys had the TV on ESPN as they watched the college basketball game.

"So, we need to go over some things," Finn began. Finn was a senior at McKinley and was supposedly the leader of the wolf pack. He was fine with a tall muscular build, slightly pale but rosey cheek complexion, dark brown eyes, and slightly teased hair gelled up into his signature slightly spiked style. "The talent show is right around the corner and we have got to be on point."

"Hell yeah." Sam commented.

"So Sam, is your routine all set?" Finn asked.

Sam shook his head. "No, it's getting there though." It was the truth. Sam had been practicing with Matt and Zac, his back-up singers, and the keyboard player, Marcus, at least three times a week.

"Cool, cool man. So why don't you give us a little preview of what you've already got down."

Sam looked around at Matt and Zac before he nodded, "Sure. C'mon guys."

Sam, Matt, and Zac stood together while the rest of the guys sat back to watch and listen.

The three sang with ease, confidence, and grace. Their voices like velvet, particularly Sam's.

"Damn, that's tight." Puck said.

"I saw you guys practicing your routine last Friday." Artie said. "It's sweet!"

"Yeah, I know. Keep up the good work Sam." Puck smiled.

The rest of the guys were entering the contest together with a dance routine. It was very high energy and complex because they even threw a little skit to be played out though the dance. The music was a mix CD of popular dance and R&B music that was sure to get everyone in the audience hyped. Plus, Mike's older brother worked at Hyde Park, a popular concert venue in Lima, and he could get them some smoke machines and special lighting effects. "Aye, but Brandon and his crew probably have a routine that'll give us a run for out money." The other guys nodded in agreement

"All that said, I still don't plan to lose to them, or anyone else. Well maybe to our own boys here." Puck said, giving Sam a pat on the back.

"So, how is the dare coming along?" Finn asked Sam.

Sam sighed, of all the dare the guys had ever given him this one depended so much on someone else: the girl… this Mercedes. Would she like him? Would she like him enough? Could he get some proof of how much she liked him to bring back to Finn? Sam shook his head in puzzlement. Though Finn had handed out the dare so casually, almost impulsively, at the winter dance, it was now a very real fact of Sam's life. And it was a problem. If Sam didn't complete the dare he would lose his status in their little group and everything he'd worked for since he began high school would be meaningless. So the only thing to do was to complete this dare successfully _and_ on time. Period.

"Not too much to tell really." Sam said with a shrug, "I've got the girl already thanks to you, Finn…"

Finn laughed. "I did the best I could do, man."

"Yeah right." Sam scoffed. "Anyway, like I said, I've got the girl picked out, I got her number, I've talked to her on the phone, and now I've got a date."

"Alright, cool." Finn nodded at the progress.

Matt smirked, "Finn said she's a dog, Sam. That right?"

Sam sighed, "Yeah, a little, she's alright. I guess." The guys snorted.

"But she ain't no Quinn, huh Sam." Finn said with a knowing smile.

Sam chuckled, "Ain't body close to Quinn, man." He smiled, "That smile, those long legs, the face, the hair. Plus she knows how to work it all? Hell no, this girl ain't no Quinn."

"Man I know we've given each other some hard ass dares, but Sam's has got to be the worst, 'cause he's got to screw a dog!" Puck hollered.

At that all the guys fell out laughing and giving each other run downs, Sam right along with them. This is what he wanted. He had been popular from the start, but this group of guys he had around him was more than popularity, it was a brotherhood. And now he was included in this group of jokes, laughter, secrets, popularity, and he had the right to walk the halls of McKinley like he owned it!

All he had to do was keep it.

* * *

When Sam got home that night he called out a 'hi' to his mother and sister before going directly to his room. He wanted to get at least a little of his homework in before it was too late.

"Sam" Ms. Evans called up the stairs twenty minutes later.

"Yeah, Ma?"

"Come on down and have dinner." She responded quickly before she returned to the kitchen.

Sam came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, an expression of surprise spreading across his face. "Whaaat, ma? You actually cooked dinner?!" He chuckled.

Ms. Evans rolled her eyes. "Boy! Enough with the sarcasm. You want some or not?"

"When I smelled all this goodness I thought you were heating some takeout or something." He joked, earning a stink-eye in response.

"Boy, what do you want?!"

"Well what did you cook?" He asked with a smile.

"Baked chicken, fried squash, corn, and there's fruit punch in the fridge."

"Dang, ma. You went in today didn't you?" He wrapped his arms around his mom, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

She shook her head kissing his cheek back. "You are so silly Sam. Go sit down."

Sam chuckled as he went to sit down watching as his mother made his plate. He sat with his sister and mother and had a great home cooked meal with music, laughter, and conversation It had been a while since they'd all sat down and eaten as a family, but that wasn't important. The good company they shared now, was.

* * *

Tuesday evening Mercedes stood at the kitchen window, gently gnawing at her bottom lip. She lived in one of the smaller, but proudly maintained home on the block. They had been on the waiting list for three years before finally being graced into the wonderful community. The kitchen window faced the parking lot and Sam was supposed to be there any minute. However Mercedes had kind of already made up in her mind that he wasn't going to show.

Her mama's old black Honda Accord sat parked directly in front of their place, as it usually did. The two spots adjacent to the Accord were empty. Empty and waiting, it seemed. "It's early." Mercedes whispered to the worried parking spaces. Sam was due to arrive at 5 P.M and already the sun was well into its descent. The sky, bleak all day pulled its cloak of shadow about itself. A cold wind blew across the landscape, and the parking lot was still. No one seemed brave enough to venture out into the cold and comfortless night. Mercedes worried that Sam would feel that a date with her wasn't worth coming out into such an evening.

She let out a small sigh she broke away from the kitchen window and went to the mirror in the dining room to check herself again, for the third time since she'd gotten ready. She wore dark blue denim jeans and an oversized purple and black sweater with a white spaghetti strapped top peeking out at her shoulders. She thought she looked alright, but her hair was betraying her. She had washed it earlier that day and conditioned it, letting it fall around her shoulders in her natural unkempt curls. It wouldn't look too bad but it had too many split ends and the whole cut of it was uneven and it looked a little lifeless. Shaking her head Mercedes sighed once more and turned away from the mirror.

The girls she saw Sam with at School had the longest hair, the best designer clothes and shoes, gold jewelry, and the perfect sense of style. They carried designer purses that held money and a cell phone, and, she thought sadly, the secrets to being popular and noticed. Those girls drew boys like Sam to them like the moon pulled tides to the sea.

Mercedes had already spent an hour helping Tyler with his third grade language arts assignment. Now he was sitting at the table coloring and Janelle was sitting on the couch curled up reading a new romance novel. The aroma of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, and sweet pea's still hung around in the air though dinner was long over.

Everything seemed calm and pleasant, a sharp contrast to how Mercedes was feeling inside. Despite the conversation she had with Sam the other day she could see all sorts of things going wrong with the evening. While she didn't know why Sam was even interested in seeing her, she knew why she wanted to see him: He made her insides flutter. She liked the look of him and the way his voice sounded. When he had danced with her at the winter dance she'd enjoyed his closeness and wanted more of it.

She was so caught up in her thought that she hardly noticed the black Expedition pull into one of the parking spaces next to her mother's car. She jumped slightly when she woke from her thought to the reality before her.

"He's here. Now just say hello then let him be." She reminded Tyler.

"Alright." Tyler nodded, before smirking softly to himself. "Mercedes and Sam sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Oh god." Mercedes rolled her eyes at her little brother. "Don't say that. For Christ sake, I barely even know him." She sighed, "Don't repeat that when he gets in here either." She scolded the little boy. '

Tyler nodded with wide-eyes, shocked by the urgency in his big sister voice. Mercedes was usually so calm and collected and to see her so jittery made Tyler nervous himself. Looking down at his feet he bit his lip, tugging Mercedes hand gently. "I'm sorry." He pouted cutely.

"Oh, no, it's alright Ty. I'm sorry I snapped at you." She frowned, as she stooped down to give him a quick hug, the doorbell ringing the moment she released him.

Janelle uncurled her legs and slipped her feet into her fuzzy, light green slippers. She marked her page in her book as she stood, slowly making her way over to Mercedes.

"Alright." Mercedes said looking back and forth between her mother and her little brother.

"Alright…" Janelle said, offering Mercedes a small reassuring smile.

Mercedes took a deep breath before she turned to open the door. She smiled softly at the sight of Sam standing there with his hand in the pockets of his black leather jacket and his jade eyes gazing directly into hers.

"Hey." Sam said with a smile. And Mercedes was almost positive he could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She was sure everyone heard it.

"Hi Sam…" She said, as she stepped out the way. "Come in."

Sam stepped into the house and Mercedes closed the door behind him, shutting the cold out.

"Hello" Janelle said from her spot leaning against the wall. "I'm Ms. Jones."

"Hello, Ms. Jones. I'm Sam. How are you today?" He asked, offering her his hand.

Janelle eyed him closely before finally she reached out taking his hand in hers to shake, "Oh I'm fine, and yourself?" She asked back.

"I'm pretty good myself, thank you." Sam smiled politely as he retracted his hand before he turned his attention to Tyler. "Hi there little man."

Tyler smiled a gapped tooth smile as he looked up at Sam. "Hi."

"So what are your plans for this evening, Sam?" Janelle asked, while Mercedes slipped into her coat.

"I thought that we could drive out to breadstix and grab a bite to eat and then go and hang out at the laser tag place for a bit. You know, if that's alright with you, and Mercedes of course."

Janelle looked Sam over slowly, before finally she nodded. "Alright, that sounds fine."

Sam looked over at Mercedes to see what she thought, and she nodded a yes.

"Well you two better get going then. Sam, have her back by nine o' clock at the latest. Mercedes, you two school tomorrow." Janelle said.

"Alright, will do Ms. Jones." Sam said.

Mercedes leaned down to give Tyler a kiss on the cheek, and then she turned to her mother doing the same.

Janelle stood there; ready to see the two of them out the door.

Sam turned to Mercedes. "You ready?"

"Yes." She nodded, "Bye mama, bye Ty." She said.

"Bye, Mercedes."

Sam and Mercedes stepped out into the cool evening and Janelle shut the door behind them.

Sam headed to his side of the truck and Mercedes went to the passenger side. After unlocking his door, Sam hit the power locks and Mercedes (literally) climbed into the truck. Sam got in and looked at Mercedes with a soft chuckle as he started the vehicle.

"What?" Mercedes asked looking over at Sam as he hit the switch allowing warm air to flow through the truck.

He shook his head. "Nothing… just the way you climbed in." He said as he backed out of the parking space and they were off.

Mercedes bit her lip. "I can't help it. I'm short."

Sam snorted in response but said nothing else. And Mercedes sat beside him quietly, nervously. She liked the music that was playing but was too self-conscious to even nod her head to the beat.

Sam gripped the steering wheel with one hand and allowed his head to nod up and down to the beat as they sped down the highway. Mercedes wanted to look at him, but she didn't want him to see her do it, so instead she sat there stiffly staring straight ahead, barely noticing what they were passing up.

They were soon out of her small neighborhood in Lima, and on the expressway. She wished he would say something.

Less than twenty minute later they were in the middle of their small town, cruising down the quiet streets where the shops, restaurants, and cafes were warmly lit and inviting. She filled the entire ride imagining all the things she _would_ say. In her imagination she was incredibly witty and easygoing: a charmer, like the many beautiful and popular girls at their school.

When Sam finally spoke she was startled back to reality. "We're here." He said.

Finally Mercedes looked out the window. They were parked in front of a row of stores, a café, and Breadstix restaurant flooded with lights at the end of the block.

When they got out the truck the cold air hit Mercedes hard. She shivered, pulling her hood over her head and shoving her hands into her pockets. Sam looked at her, waiting, and she rounded the car. When they got to the café they both drawn-in by the jazz notes filtering out on the night air. They looked on to see the pleasant glow of lights, the cozy tables, and a busy waitstaff.

"You want to check this out?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" she said and he opened the door for her. Inside it was warm and deliciously aromatic. The lovely scent of smoked sausages, chili, fries, hamburgers, soup, and rich coffee wafted through the air. Nearly every table and booth was occupied, and a small jazz band was in full swing on the slightly raised platform in the back of the cafe. Mercedes chanced a glance at Sam and she could see him looking around, just as she had been seconds ago. "It's nice."

"Yeah."

"Hi!" A perky redhead smiled cheerfully, pulling their attention, and Mercedes couldn't help but to smile back. "Two?"

Sam nodded and they followed her to a small booth in the back of the café, with a clear view of the band.

Mercedes eased out of her coat, all the while looking at the decorations and avoiding eye contact with Sam. The walls were dark green and white with a soft gold trim and they held up several famous pictures.

"You're quiet." Sam observed.

"You too." She countered.

He smiled. "Yeah. So how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" She repeated.

"I'm straight. Are you hungry?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Not really. I already ate."

"Oh…" Sam started. "Well. I'm starving." He picked up a menu that sat on the table and began to read through it. After a few moments he set it aside.

"So… what are you getting?" C'mon, Mercedes urged herself, try.

"A burger and fries."

"Sounds good…"

"Yeah. If you want anything, just let me know."

Mercedes noticed that he was looking around the cafe as he spoke. And his disinterest irritated her, even if she told herself that she shouldn't let it.

"Well… I'll just have a hot cocoa then." She finally replied.

Sam looked at her and nodded. When the waitress came he placed their orders and then settled back into his side of the booth to listen to the music and look around.

"Good music." Sam pointed out, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. Do you play any instruments?" Mercedes said softly as she stared at him.

"The guitar… and the drums a little. I've always wanted to play the drums better, but I can't seem to get the hang out it."

"You should take a class at McKinley." She offered.

"My schedule is always too full for that. Do you play any instruments?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, the thigh." She giggled at her own little joke.

"What?" Sam leaned in, thinking he heard her wrong.

Mercedes smiled, "The thigh." She slapped her thigh to the beat of the music. "You know…"

"Oh! I like to play the thigh, too." Sam chuckled, his eyes holding hers. They laughed together, and Mercedes giggling a little more towards her nervousness than anything else.

After that they relaxed some and talked. The time whisked away and the air between them became so easy and pleasant, like the music and the food. The warmth of the room radiated around them, seeped inside of them, and came out in their words and laughter.

Mercedes felt good, at ease. This is how she hoped things would go. She was glad they were here together. It seemed intimate, grown-up, and more romantic than breadstix and laser tag would have been.

After a while Mercedes checked her watch and it was 8 P.M.

"You ready to get out of here? We could drive around for a bit before I have to take you home." Sam said as he paid the bill.

"Okay, that sounds good." Mercedes said.

She slipped back into her coat and together they headed back outside. The temperature had dropped several degrees since they'd been inside and the clouds had been blown away to reveal a sky enchantingly dark and wide. It sparkled beautifully with bright stars. Mercedes paused just outside the door and breathed deeply taking in the lovely sight.

Sam stopped as well, glancing up at Mercedes before he too looked to the night sky. "Pretty." He said softly as he looked back to her.

"Yeah," she said, gazing into his eyes by the light that shone just outside the café window. After the sweet rhythm of the evening, she wished she had enough courage to kiss him under the lovely night sky.

"Let's get you out of the cold." He said.

They hurried to the truck and got in, only to be greeted by the cold leather interior. Sam started up the vehicle and sat silently as he waited for it to warm up. "Jesus, it's cold." He said finally. Mercedes nodded, but it didn't take long before the truck had warmed up some and Sam pulled out the parking lot into traffic.

Soft R&B music played as the air warmed around them. Sam cruised easily down the street, headed nowhere in particular. Mercedes felt comfortable and languid. She no longer felt the pressure to talk or fill the silence between them. It was nothing like the nervous silence at the beginning of their date. She had carefully tucked away any concern about why Sam might have asked her out. Right now she had what she wanted: the warm intentions of a boy she liked and an evening where she sixteen, hanging out and free of care.

After a while they were back in her small neighborhood and Sam pulled into the parking lot by a Belle Lake. The lake was about six square miles and approached by a quarter-mile long white bridge. Belle Lake was composed of patches of woods, grass, picnic areas, and winding roads that made a pleasant place for families, couples, and friends to hang out. Together they sat and watched as young kids and family members skated around on the lake that was frozen over.

The car hummed quietly as they nodded their heads gently to the music.

"Are you going to be in the talent show this year?" Mercedes asked Sam. The winter talent show was in six weeks.

"Yeah. One of my boys is going to play the keyboard while I sing lead and two of my other boys sing back-up." He sat facing forward, tapping his fingertips lightly on the steering wheel as he spoke. "It should be tight. He can really play."

"Who?"

"Marcus, the pianist. Do you know him?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Oh, well he's been playing piano since he was five and he started playing the keyboard around nine, or something like that. He's really good." Sam said, giving his man some props.

"Wow. He sounds like he would be. Is he a prodigy… or something?"

"Yeah, he is. Are you coming to the show?" he asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I know some people who are going to be in it."

"Like me?" He said smiling at her.

"Yeah… like you, _now_."

He chuckled. "Do you want to get out and look at the sky again?"

"Sure. That'd be nice."

Outside the wind held itself still as Sam circled the truck to stand beside Mercedes. Together they gazed up at the sky and Mercedes felt the solidness of the earth beneath her feet, the chill against her cheek; the comforting reminders that she was really there and that this night with Sam was real.

"I've had a really good time with you tonight." He said. "I'm glad we never made it to laser tag."

He stood before her now, near and enticing. Mercedes already knew that she would not satisfy her urge to kiss him. That would be too ridiculous. It would ruin everything to step out on such a limb and it crack and break beneath her feet. She was better off staying safe on the ground.

"Me too." She answered softly.

His eyes looked thoughtful and confused. And then he was drawing his face closer to hers and her breath caught in her throat when realization washed over her. He was going to kiss her. Her mouth went instantly, almost dramatically, dry, and she was flooded by the fear that she was about to deliver a kiss as dry as the Sahara to a boy as fine as Sam. But before she could complete her train of thought his lips were against hers.

To her surprise they were warm and tender. Somehow, she had thought that his lips would be cold from the night air. She heard the gentle _whoosh_ of the sleeves of his coat as he moved his hands from his pockets to her arms. She felt his mouth open over hers and his tongue gently brush across her plump bottom lip, unhurried and sure, and without thinking she opened her mouth to him, kissing him back just as tenderly. She felt the gentle languidness inside of her give way to the thrilling hum and she thought, Sam was the sweetest kisser I have ever known.

When they pulled apart it took her a while to feel the earth beneath her feet and the chill upon her cheek. At first she could only feel the pull of the earth spinning around her. And it was several moments before she realized it was not the world's spinning she felt, but she spinning of a new world inside of herself.

She was even less prepared for his second kiss. But it came, as sweet, and then sweeter than the first. She was so lost in the tender kiss that she almost missed his arms snaking around her waist as he pulled her body flush against his.

As they finally pulled away for the second time, Sam smiled down at her softly. "I should get you home."

And as they drove towards her home Mercedes thought that as much as she had enjoyed the night so far, she had wondered where they could meet together comfortably, with something in common.

She was neither a big performer like him, nor was she popular. He knew nothing about taking care of a younger sibling, preparing meals, and being a part-time 'mother'. They had no friends in common; they didn't hang out in the same places.

It was here, she realized. Here in these kissed they were perfectly matched.

* * *

Less than fifteen minute after kissing her Sam pulled out Mercedes' parking lot and into the little traffic that moved down Mercedes street towards the freeway. He tried to empty his mind, but instead, Mercedes remained in his thoughts. When he'd picked her up earlier that day he felt so stiff and uncomfortable. He had been in her home, met her mother and brother, and he was basically planning to play her to the left. As he was at other times with other girls, he was polite, but his motives were all messed up. The thought of it irritated him so much that he had barely been able to open his mouth during the ride.

Then there was the whole café thing, Sam thought with a grimace. He had initially chosen Breadstix but later realized that he didn't want anyone to see him out with Mercedes so he opted for a café that no one from McKinley ever thought twice about. She wasn't cute or cool enough to go out with him. It wasn't fair, and it might not be right, in some people's eyes. And while he could admit this to himself, still there it was; a fact of life.

But he liked her! Sam thought in frustration. She was easy to talk to, and she could be funny. And that kiss…

He had to kiss her because it was part of the plan. He couldn't very well get her to sleep with him in just a few weeks without getting her to think he liked her. So, he knew it had to kiss her tonight. At the café they'd talked and laughed together, he begun to warm up to her. At that point he still wasn't all that attracted to her. But the way that she'd looked at him before he kissed her made him pause.

He could see right there in her face that she liked him and that did something to him. And the way she kissed him back… he had to stop to relish the thought. The kiss was good, so good, it was like she was handing him something precious. "Damn." He whispered aloud. The second kiss he gave without even thinking. He had _wanted_ to kiss her.

"Just do this and be done with it." He mumbled. He would never have Mercedes for a girlfriend. **Never**. She would never fit in with the rest of the popular kids at McKinley. And he would never give up his popularity for a girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! Since I've discontinued Pandora's Box for the time being I've decided give you all a quick update with this story, YAY! **

**I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: On the first chapter.**

* * *

Wednesday afternoon Sam found himself knocking lightly on his guidance counselor's door as he headed down the main hallway on his way to homeroom. "Hey Mr. Shue."

"Hey Sam, how is everything going with your classes?"

Sam shrugged as he leaned against the door frame. "All right… you know how things are."

Mr. Shue was his favorite adult at school. He was honest and real, and he spoke to students like the young adults that they were, not like children or as if they were the enemy, to be handled and controlled at every turn.

"No. I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Things are pretty good, I guess. I've been trying harder. I know you saw my last report card."

Mr. Shue smiled a bit, "Yes. You've gone up a few points. But you're still not working to your full potential Sam. You're going to have to show a significant improvement if you want any schools to honestly consider you next year."

Sam sighed. He knew Mr. Shue was right, but he didn't feel like getting into a heavy discussion at the moment. He had enough on his mind as it was. "You're right Mr. Shue. Look, I'll stop by sometime next week and we can talk some more."

"Alright Sam, I'm holding you to it."

"Bet. Take it easy Mr. Shue."

"You too, Sam."

* * *

The rest of the school day was typical. He hung out with his friends, went to class, checked out the girls, and pushed up on Quinn a little bit. However off and on throughout the day he found himself pushing away thoughts of Mercedes and the time they spend together the night before. In one class he actually completely lost track of what he was doing and what was going on because he was thinking about what if felt like to kiss her.

So, try as he might to resist, he wasn't exactly surprised when he found himself going out of his way to cruise by her locker at the end of sixth period. But, he lied to himself saying he was just going up there to check up with Ms. Roz Washington to ask about his Algebra III homework.

When Sam rounded the corner near Mercedes locker and he saw her standing there alone, getting her things out to go home he mentally kicked himself for being so excited. She looked up and smiled when she saw him approaching.

"Hey Mercedes." He greeted her.

"Hey Sam." She smiled softly.

"You headed home?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I'm not in a hurry." She subconsciously turned and leaned with her back against the locker next to hers as if to prove her point. "What about you?"

"Yeah… in a while. I'm not in a hurry either."

Mercedes nodded, "Well, thanks again for last night. I had a really good time."

"Me too." Sam smiled, a bit. "You want to hook up again?"

Mercedes eyes widened in surprise and she bit her lip roughly in hopes of hiding her shock. "Yeah, sure."

"Cool." Sam said, as he moved to lean again the lockers as well, facing her. "What about Sunday? We could go and check out a movie or something." He figured very few people he knew could be at the movies on a Sunday night.

"Uhmm… I don't know" Mercedes said slowly. "We have school the next day and I have homework to do. I have to help out with my brother and stuff too…"

"Oh… yeah, I understand…"

"But you could come over my house. That is… if you want. We could do homework together, or something."

Her expression crumbled when Sam teased her with a look that said 'are you crazy?'. "No, no." He said hurriedly. "I was just playing. I'd love to come over. What time?"

"Five-thirty?"

"Five-thirty sounds perfect. I'll see you then." He said before he turned to continue down the hallway.

"Sam," She called when he was a little way off.

"Yeah?" he turned to her.

"Come here a second" and when he stood before her again she looked up into his eyes, which seemed even greener in that moment, and swallowed. "You never gave me your number."

"You never asked for it."

She blushed. "Oh…"

"Well?" He teased with a crooked smile.

"Can I have your number?"

"Absolutely." He said, his smile widening so much it made her insides melt. Then he leaned over and whispered it, his lips grazing her ear ever so slightly. He got her so caught up she hoped that she'd be able to remember the number. When he finished reciting it he turned with a cocky smile, and walked away.

After he rounded the corner Mercedes hurried and scribbled it down in one of her spiral notebooks before she had the chance to forget. She was actually humming when she heard a pleasant, familiar voice behind her.

"What's up, Mercedes?

Mercedes turned around to find Matthew Wells behind her. Matthew was tall and well-built with an athlete's grace, warm brown skin, attractive features, and a generous smile.

"What's up, Matthew?

"Nothing. I was just wondering how you're doing in Algebra III?"

"Man, that class is kicking my butt. What about you?"

"I'm doing pretty well, actually." Matthew said. "Maybe we can hook up and I can tutor you."

"Sure, that sounds good." She smiled.

"Cool. What's your free period?"

"Fourth. Yours?"

"I have study hall forth, so that sounds perfect."

"Alright… Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked lightly.

Matthew smiled shyly as he answered. "Well, because you know I'm good at math, so…" he ended with a small shrug.

"Well, thanks." Mercedes pulled on her coat and picked up her backpack.

"No problem." He shifted his books to his other hand. "Well how about Monday?"

"Monday sounds good.

"Perfect." He smiled. "See you later Mercedes." He said as he left.

"Bye." Mercedes watched him walk off. Two boys dropped by my locker in the same day! I haven't had two boys stop by locker in the same _year_ since I've been here, she thought with some surprise. Go figure.

By the time Mercedes was ready to leave, Tina and Rachel were arriving at their own lockers, which were on either side of hers.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Tina asked. Her perfectly long black and brown hair, falling over her shoulders in two pigtails, while she managed to pull off a black corset top with a black skirt that had chains hanging from the side of it with black combat boots. A look only she could master.

"No, I was going to wait for you two." Mercedes answered as she turned to lean against the locker between her two friends.

"So what's up?" Rachel wore her long brown hair in a ponytail today her bangs pushed over to the left, being held in place by a small butterfly clip and as usual she looked pretty.

"Sam stopped by." Mercedes had already told her friends all about her date with Sam on Tuesday.

"Here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. We might get together at my house on Sunday and do homework" Rachel and Tina looked at the shy, pleased look on Mercedes face and exchanged looks.

"Is that right?" Tina asked lightly.

"I told him I have to check, but my mama should say yes if I take care of all my chores."

Tina nodded, "Sounds alright."

"Yeah." Rachel added, "Let's go."

The three of them started out of the building and towards Rachel's car. Before long that had arrived at Mercedes place. "Well, see you." Mercedes said as she exited the car.

"Alright girl, you too." Tina said.

"Later." Rachel called out.

"So what do you think?" Tina asked Rachel, once Mercedes had made it inside of the house before they drove away.

"About Sam and Mercedes?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah… like what's that all about?"

"Beats me. I know that it's all so sudden though."

"Yeah… and weird." Tina said. "I mean we know how cool Mercedes is. But Sam and his crew have never given Mercedes the time of day. Now all of a sudden Sam is calling her, taking her out, stopping by her locker… What's up with that?" Tina looked to Rachel worried.

"I don't know. But I don't have a good feeling about it."

"Me either. Remember that stuff that was going around about Sam last year?"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"That he dogged girls, mainly. People were saying how he would sleep with these girls and then dump them."

"Yeah, I remember now. That was messed up. One of the girls was talking about having her older brother and cousins jump him."

"Yep." Tina said. The two sat quietly for a few minutes before Tina spoke again. "Well, Mercedes' a virgin. So we shouldn't have to worry about him going around saying that he slept with her."

"Great logic, Tina." Rachel said wryly. "Have you seen Sam lately? He is fine as hell. Have you paid attention to Mercedes' face every time she's mentioned him? She lights up, big light-bulb action there."

"So?"

"So, things can change. What's to stop Mercedes from having sex with Sam?"

"Common sense, I hope!"

"Look, I'm not trying to put our girl down, but if her common sense were working at this time, we wouldn't even have to discuss this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, and again, I'm not saying this to put Mercedes down but, why would someone like Sam be into her? She's not what he likes and he doesn't have enough sense to see what she had to offer on the inside. Something is up"

"You're right…" Tina admitted slowly.

"I'll tell you this," Rachel said with a sudden and fiery light in her eyes. "If Sam hurts her, I'm going to make sure he pays."

"Now, hold up, Rachel. It's not even like that yet. We don't even know if it will _ever_ be like that."

'I do, though. I wish I didn't, but I do. I just feel it."

The girls rode I silence for a while.

"What do we tell Mercedes?" Tina asked.

"The truth. The truth is going to be her best defense when things go down."

If… if things go down." Tina said.

* * *

"How are you, Sam?" his father, Jonah Evans, asked.

"I'm alright, Dad. How are you?" Sam held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he ironed his shirt for the next day. He stood in a t-shirt and boxers and had a rerun of _Married with Children_ turned down low.

"Oh, pretty good. Stacey has a bad cold and it keeps everyone up at night. She coughs and wakes up, and then she cries so Christina and I get up, too."

"Oh." Sam said. He wasn't at all interested in his father's other kid's cold.

"Well, I'm not going to bore you with all the details," His father said with a light chuckle, almost as if he had read Sam's thoughts. "So, how's school going?"

"Alright."

"What kind of grades do you have right now?"

"A couple of B's, a few C's, and one A."

"That's not too bad, Sam. But it's still way below what you _can_ do." His father answered.

"I'm working at it… Hey! I've got a talent show coming up in a few weeks. Do you think you can come and check it out?"

"When is it exactly?"

Sam told him the exact date and time.

"I don't know. I think that Stacey has a dance recital that day. Let me check with Christina and see."

"Sure…" Sam said, swallowing his disappointment. If it was between Stacey's recital and Sam's talent show there was absolutely no real competition. The only chance if catching his father was if the recital was on another day.

"I'll try and make it, though. What are you going to do? Dance, sing, what?"

"I'm singing lead with this group that I'm in."

"You know, you always could sing." Jonah said proudly. "It's been a while since I've heard you perform."

After hearing his father's tone of voice, Sam thought, maybe, just maybe there was some hope.

"Is your sister home?" his father asked.

"Yeah, hold on let me get her."

"Take care of yourself."

"You too." Sam said, before telling for Ashlee to answer the phone.

His father sounded okay, he might actually come through and show up at the talent show. His father had a series of no-shows under his belt where Ashlee and he were concerned even before he had gotten with Christina. He had missed more than a few little-league football games, plays, and dance recitals. There was always something to do at work, or some project around the house that needed his father's attention more than they did. Other times it was some friend who needed Mr. Evans to help out with something, or some rest that he just _had_ to catch up on because he'd been so busy lately.

The thing was, Sam couldn't hate his father, and it was hard to even dislike him. He was always really apologetic when he let you down, and he was also charming as hell. For years Sam had believed his father would do better, following through more often, because he was just too sincere and believable. But by the time he was twelve, Sam had wised up and found it safer to expect little and be pleasantly surprised when he did come through for him or his sister. Still, sometimes he would slip one over on Sam if he wasn't careful.

* * *

"Kick it, kick it, yeah, yeah! Kick it, kick it, yeah, yeah!" The singer on the radio sang with the fast beat, making Mercedes' head bounce and her hips shake from left to right. She was arranging her books, papers, spiral notebooks, and pens on the table in the basement. Sam was set to be there shortly and she was excited.

Her mother had been fine with Sam coming over to do homework. However her mother didn't mention the fact that she was relieved to have them stay in the house this time so she could look Sam over more carefully. Mercedes and Sam has talked on the phone several times since their date and Janelle wanted to know more about this boy her daughter was so interested in. It was clear to Janelle that Mercedes really liked Sam. But quite frankly, Janelle's first impression of Sam was that he was a bit too smooth for her Mercedes. She'd have to give him a second, more thorough examination this evening.

Mercedes checked the basement one last time. It looked fine. There was card table she and her bother used for studying and doing homework on. Instead of the harsh overhead light, both lamps were lit – one on the end table by an old brown couch, the other on the card table. The large, comfortable beige chair that usually had clean laundry piled on it was cleared and the area her bothers toys were kept was reasonably neat. The TV was turned off and the boom box just kept telling Mercedes to "Kick it, kick it, yeah, yeah!"

Mercedes bounced up the stairs and checked in the kitchen. She rushed through her chores so she could be done well before Sam got there. The first floor was vacuumed and tidy, and the meat loaf was reheating in the oven. She cooked it yesterday, and so there were leftover for today.

She'd made mashed potatoes, green beans, tossed salad, and biscuits to go with it – so dinner was all set. She'd be able to chill with Sam downstairs while her family ate upstairs. They had chips and soda to offer Sam. She debated whether or not to bring the snacks down stairs in advance and decided not to. She didn't want it to seem like she thought this was any big deal. Having the snacks laid out like a little party seemed lame.

"Relax, Mercedes" Janelle said when she entered the small kitchen.

"I am relaxed, ma."

"You don't look it." Janelle replied dryly.

"What is Ty doing?"

"Finishing his homework."

"Oh…"

"Well you two behave down there."

"We will, mama. We're just doing homework. That's all."

"Alright, now. Just making sure. I was sixteen once."

"Yes, mama." Mercedes said smiling. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Janelle said.

"Okay…" Mercedes stayed in the kitchen. Just like that her insides felt strung tight.

"Hi, Ms. Jones." She heard Sam say. A wisp of cold air curled itself around the corner of the kitchen and hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Hello, Sam. Come on in." Her mother invited him in.

Mercedes came out of the kitchen to stand in the dining room. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hi, Sam." Mercedes knew she ought to say something more, but for the life of her she couldn't think of what it was. The quiet grew a tiny bit uncomfortable and Janelle coughed.

"You two go on to the basement to study." Ms. Jones said.

"Yeah." Mercedes said with a nod of her head. "Let's go downstairs." Sam smiled and followed after her.

"I'll go hang up your coat." Mercedes realized that she'd forgotten to offer to take it when he came in." Mercedes, girl, calm down, she urged herself.

"Thanks." Sam said as he shrugged it off. He handed her and she tried to calmly and gracefully walk up the stairs to hang it up, while feeling his eyes on her.

When she got back Sam was sitting on the couch, the books and folders that he had brought were sitting on the table across from her things.

"So what's up?" Sam asked when she got downstairs.

"Nothing, you know?"

"Thanks for having me over to study." He smiled.

"You're welcome." She loved his smile. She especially love it when it was directed towards her.

"Come, sit." He said patting the cushion next to him. She sat down, nervous and happy.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked softly. She was looking straight ahead, and he leaned over very close and whispered the words into her ear. She nodded yes.

"C'mere." He urged as he turned her head gently by placing his index finger under her chin. He kissed her softly on her closed lips. When he stopped and opened his eyes all he saw was were her eyes, her black, black eyes open and staring into his.

Sam tried to tell himself that when he saw Mercedes this evening it was all about business. Kiss her, buzz sweet nothings into her ear, all in a serious effort to get into her panties in just three short weeks, because that's all he had left now. He had every intention of meeting this dare set by Finn and putting another feather in his cap as a popular kid who could get things done. That's what he had been telling himself.

But every time that he was busy convincing himself of his motives he had to pause and be honest with himself. He _wanted_ to kiss Mercedes. He wanted to hold her, and he wanted to spend time with her. It had started during that first phone conversation when time got away from him, and it grew worse when he took her out. If Sam was perfectly honest with himself, he had never had such a good time just hanging with a girl and talking with her. Then when he kissed her that night he'd felt as though he'd been snared, caught in some sweet trap.

He knew that he ought to shake these feelings off, but he didn't know how and he wasn't sure he really wanted to. And he ought to do it before he got into trouble. It wasn't just that he didn't think he _should_ be with someone like Mercedes; he didn't _want_ to be with someone like her. He didn't want a girl with messed-up hair, a plain face, and a thick body. He didn't want a girlfriend that guys would be teasing him about, or dog behind his back. He didn't want a girlfriend who was a joke, and he sure as hell didn't want to be a joke himself. He wanted a beautiful girl that other guys would secretly lust after, and he reasoned, it would be good if she was easy to talk and laugh with like Mercedes was. But if he had to pick either gorgeous and stylish, or plain and great to be with, it would have to be the first. He wasn't proud of this fact, but he was willing to be truthful with himself.

So when he kissed her lips and felt his heart reacting, accelerating to an unthinkable speed, and saw her dark eyes melting into his, he felt guilty. He told himself that it wouldn't hurt anybody too much if he just want ahead and gave them both a little pleasure here, in private, right now.

"C'mere." He said again as he closed in for another kiss.

She came to him easily and willingly. His arms wrapped around her thick body, pulling her closer, almost into his lap as he nipped at her bottom lip softly. He felt her shiver against his touch and he dipped his tongue into the crease of her lips asking for an entrance which she granted immediately.

"I love the way you kiss me," Sam whispered against her lips.

"Why?"

"Why?" Sam repeated in surprise, leaning back a little. He wasn't expecting her to ask why. Who asked why when they were told they were a good kisser? "Why?"

"Yes," she nodded slowly. "I want you to tell me so that I can do it again, every time."

Sam smiled at her. "Do you say everything you're thinking?"

"No, not everything. But really… tell me why."

"Let me see…" he paused for a moment to really ponder on the idea. "Well, your kisses are sweet. Your lips are so plump and soft against mine. You never move in a hurry and your tongue is slow and sweet. It just feels good." He finished, at a loss. "Plus you don't slobber all over the place." He added, trying to lighten the mood.

Mercedes smiled. "C'mere." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

That one kissed moved into another, and another, and another. Sam's hands were roaming and Mercedes let out a few soft purrs and the next thing they heard were small feet at the top of the stairs.

"Mercedes?" Tyler called out.

"Yes, Ty?" Mercedes answered as she and Sam pulled apart hurriedly.

"Are you going to come eat?" He asked, now standing in the middle of the staircase staring right at them.

"No. I'll eat later." Mercedes said quickly, not wanting to stop what she and Sam were doing.

"Come up and eat." Ms. Jones called. "You too Sam. A bite to eat will do you both some good."

Mercedes let out a frustrated sigh and looked to Sam who only shrugged and smiled good-naturedly.

Upstairs, the circular table was set for five. It looked crowded but welcoming. Saucers of tossed salad and glasses filled with iced tea surrounded the steaming plates of food.

"Everything looks really good, Ms. Jones. Thank you for inviting me to dinner." Sam said.

"Oh, you're welcome Sam. But you better tell Mercedes it looks good. She cooked it."

"Really?" Sam said turning with wide-eyes to look over at Mercedes, who only nodded her cheeks hot with embarrassment. She felt like an old woman, coming home and cooking dinner for her family. She wanted to seem lighter, easier, cooler.

They all sat down and Janelle said a small grace before they began to eat. It was quiet at first, expect for the usual "pass the salt, please."

"Wow. This is really good," Sam said as he looked over to Mercedes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You can really cook." He smiled.

Mercedes looked at Sam and realize that he was genuinely appreciative, that he really did like her food and thought it was cool that she could cook. "Thanks, Sam."

"No, no thank _you_. My sister and I have to fix most meals ourselves. But it's never as good as this. Believe me, thank you"

Mercedes giggled softly. "You're welcome.

After that they all ate and talked more easily together. Sam helped Tyler and Mercedes clear the table. He and Mercedes packed up food and put dished in hot water to soak. They chatted about nothing in particular and Sam mostly watched the way Mercedes moved and handled Tyler. She was so easy and confident and kind, all without even thinking about it. He felt like kissing her again.

"You wanna play some Uno?" Tyler asked as Sam and Mercedes dried their hands on a dish towel. The kitchen looked neat and orderly and the dishes sat soaking in the sudsy water.

"Sure," Sam said.

"You want to play mama?" Mercedes asked.

"No, ya'll kids go ahead." She said from her spot curled up on the couch as she opened her romance novel. She had decided that though Sam still bore watching he was okay.

So for the next half hour, or so, they played Uno together. Mercedes loved the way that Sam slide into their brother-sister banter so easily, teasing Tyler good-naturedly, and even letting him win a few times. She felt as though her insides were lite up, as she watched him interact with her little brother, and it was so very, very good. She wanted to jump up and hug him and say "thank you for being so good to my little brother and chilling at my house as though it's exactly what you wanted to do."

"I better go." Sam said after a while. Mercedes thought he actually sounded a little disappointed.

"Alright." Mercedes said.

"Awe." Tyler frowned.

Sam smiled, "Yeah. I'm all full on that amazing meal Mercedes made and so relaxed from playing with you guys. I probably won't be able to get any homework done tonight."

Mercedes blushed at Sam's mention of homework, their 'homework' session still fresh in her mind.

They put the cards away and Janelle sent Tyler upstairs to get ready for bed.

Mercedes and Sam went back downstairs to gather up the homework supplies Sam has never used. "Thanks again for dinner, Mercedes." Sam smiled, "You can really throw down."

"You're welcome, and thanks."

"I don't know, that dinner was so good, I should probably give you a better thank-you than that."

"No, no that's okay." Mercedes said shaking her head, completely missing Sam's flirtation.

"No? he asked and when she looked into his eyes she got it. "No?" He tried again, already lowering his head for the kiss. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to press her body flush against his. She felt his arousal against her stomach and it excited her to know that she excited him.

"Multi-talented." Sam teased when they'd finished kissing.

"You too." Mercedes giggled.

"Well, I better go." He said as he finally released her, scooping up his things.

"Alright."

"Can I call you tonight?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright." He turned and headed up the stairs.

Mercedes got him his coat, Janelle said goodnight, and Tyler yelled goodnight from the top of the stairs.

Mercedes walked him to the door and they had just the tiniest but of privacy in the darkened hallway. "I'll see you tomorrow." Mercedes said in a soft whisper.

Sam glanced over his shoulder in Janelle's direction and saw that he couldn't see her. Quickly he dipped his head giving Mercedes a gentle kiss. "Bye, Ms. Jones."

"Bye, Sam"

Mercedes unlocked the door and opened it for Sam.

"See you tomorrow Mercedes." He said as he pushed out into the cold night.

She smiled at him before she shut the door against the December chill.

"So." Ms. Jones began after Sam left. "You really like this boy, huh?"

"I guess." Mercedes said evasively. They were finishing up in the kitchen together as Tyler took a bath upstairs.

"He's nice." Janelle said.

"But?"

"What, I didn't say but."

"No, but I can hear a 'but' in there."

"Okay, _but_ be careful."

"Of what?"

"I'm not sure exactly. He's just a little too smooth."

Janelle sounded silly to Mercedes. Sam wasn't _too smooth_. He was fine, popular, easy to talk to and an excellent kisser, and miracle of miracles, into _her_. "Okay, Mama." Mercedes said anyway. It was better to humor her mother and be respectful, than not. "I'll try to be careful."

* * *

Once Sam had gone, Mercedes read to Tyler, then put away her homework after only a few minutes of study. Her thoughts were preoccupied with fantasies of Sam to focus on school work. Once Tyler was asleep and Ms. Jones had gone upstairs to read in bed, Mercedes returned to the basement, turned the radio to her favorite station, got comfortable on the couch, and called Tina.

"Hey Mercedes, what's up?" Tina said when she heard her friend on the phone.

"Everything, Tina, everything!"

"Oh! Hold on let me call Rachel."

"So, what's up?" Rachel asked once all the greetings were out of the way.

"I am really falling for Sam Evans!"

"What do you mean by _really_ falling for him?" Tina asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice. "Like the time you fell for Anthony last summer?"

"No, this is different." Mercedes said, "That was fun, but this feels so serious."

"Describe serious."

"We've gone out, we talk on the phone, and we've really connected. And his kisses, girl, they feel like love."

"Maybe you should try to slow it down some, Mercedes. At least until you get to know Sam better. Do you remember what happened last year?" Rachel asked.

"What?"

"People were saying that Sam has sex with girls and then blew them off." Tina said.

"Yeah, and one of the girls was threatening to have her brother and cousins come up to the school to beat him up." Rachel added.

"To tell you the truth, I had forgotten all about that. But I do remember now that you mention it."

"And as we all know he's a popular. You know all those guys can be so scandalous."

"So? That doesn't mean that he's trying to play me."

"Mercedes, he's played other girls, though." Tina said, trying to reason with her.

"I don't think he would do that to me."

"Why not?" Tina asked.

"I think he really likes me."

"I thought you were going to say because you're not going to have sex with him." Rachel said.

"Well, yeah, that too."

"So what makes you think he likes you?" Tina asked.

"I don't know. It's in the way he looks at me sometimes, like after we kiss. And the way he kisses, I can feel it. I know that sounds corny, but I can just tell."

"Oh, Mercedes!" Rachel said unable to keep the exasperation out of her voice. "Just promise me to hold back a little something, okay. I know that the stuff we heard may be rumors, but I got my version from the girl's best friend's cousin directly. So you'd better watch out, or you could be the next star of the McKinley rumor mill."

"Alright. I'll try to be on my toes, but isn't be _fine_?"

"Yes." Tina giggled, "He definitely is."

"I mean those eyes, those lips, just the whole, entire package!" Mercedes cooed.

"Yeah, but remember," Rachel said in a voice thick with foreboding. "Satan was the most beautiful angel in heaven, and we know how he turned out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Well as promised on my Tumblr page I am returning for the summer to finish this story and a few others so getting back into the swing of things, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed it. All the positive feedback makes me want to get back into the game and update as much as possible.**

**With trying yo hash this chapter out as fast as possible I may have missed a few errors so please, please forgive me if you spot any.**

******Now without further ado I give you chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: On first chapter.**

* * *

"You're going to do just fine on the quiz tomorrow," Matthew reassured Mercedes. With a quiz coming up on Wednesday they had decided to meet again after the previous day's tutoring session went so well.

"Thanks to you," Mercedes replied with a smile as she glanced up at Matthew. "I don't understand any of this stuff when Ms. Hopkins teaches it, but you make it seem so simple."

"Well, it kind of is simple."

"Not for me, Matthew" Mercedes said with a sigh. "I really appreciate you taking the time to help me," Mercedes said softly.

Together they sat side by side in the back of study hall, their desks pushed together to make more space.

"I'm glad to do it," Matthew said, "We could meet regularly if you would like." He suggested.

"I'd love that, but only if it's not too much trouble for you. I could really use the help."

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all." He smiled at her, tapping his pencil lightly against the desk. "What days are good for you?" he asked after a moment.

Mercedes sat nibbling her bottom lip in thought for a moment before she answered. "Tuesdays and Wednesday would be best."

"Cool that works for me as well." Matthew watched as Mercedes put her math book away and take out the novel that she was currently reading for English class.

Mercedes looked over at Matthew once she felt his eyes on her. He wasn't nearly as fine as Sam, but still very, very cute in her book, she thought to herself. She had heard he was on the baseball team or something, but she wasn't completely sure.

"Mercedes…" Matthew began, and then stopped doubtfully.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your number?" He asked, before he added for good measures. "I mean, can I call you sometime?"

She smiled before she could catch herself. The entire time they had been working she got the sense of some energy just below the surface that she couldn't place or explain. When he asked for her number she realized what it was: Matthew _liked_ her. Had he been waiting to ask her for her number all this time, she wondered? Is it even possible that she made a boy nervous, even a little? "Yes and yes."

Matthew smiled back at her. "Okay, bet." He began to put his math materials away and she wrote her number down for him inside of his spiral notebook. He read it over, while Mercedes thoughts slipped back to Sam and the feel of his lips against hers.

* * *

At the end of the day, Mercedes headed towards the bank of lockers that Sam shares with a bunch of other popular kids on the third floor. She was nervous and excited. Other than the one class period that she has spent with Matthew and her lunch hour with her friends, Mercedes' day seemed to grind by, a slow slice of boredom that she could not wait to relieve with the spice of Sam's presence.

She had halfway expected him to come by her locker or one of her classes during the day. They had such a good time on Saturday night at her house that she hoped he would want to see her just as badly as she wanted to see him. But each new class period held the disappointment of his absence. She figured that he must have gotten tied up and decided to walk by his locker and see him.

In her French class she had fantasized about how it would be. She would go to Sam and he would see her from a distance by his crew and a few girls that followed them everywhere, but he would catch her eye and maybe he would smile a little. She would smile back at him, unable to hide her shyness. Then he would step around the others and come to stand near her and it would be, suddenly, as though there were no one else but the two of them.

They would make plans to talk tonight on the phone, and maybe they would walk away and find somewhere to kiss privately.

She crafted about ten different scenarios in her head as the end of the school day drew closer. She could barely wait to see Sam.

She rounded the southeastern corner of the third floor and saw several boys in Sam crew that has been at the dance with him. They were bunched together, loud, playful, and stylish. She grew awkward as she noticed several of them looking at her and exchanging glances. She wondered what that was about.

While they were obviously there to attract attention they were also somehow closed off, especially from people like Mercedes. And it wasn't just that she thought this, it was true, and all the kids knew it—the ones included and the ones excluded.

She hoped that Sam would notice her soon. She didn't want to have to go in among them.

As she got closer to the group she and Sam made eye contact, but he didn't move. Maybe he wanted her to come over to him, she thought. She didn't think it was such a good idea, but if that's what he wanted she would do it despite her nerves. However even when she was right up on the group Sam didn't move towards her, acting as if he didn't even see her.

"Hey Sam…" She called out, her voice cracking a little from the butterflies building in her stomach and the rapid beat of her heart against her chest.

Sam nodded coolly in Mercedes direction and called, "What's up?"

Mercedes stopped and tried to gather herself. What was Sam doing? Was he ignoring her? He couldn't be blowing her off, could he? She thought. She wasn't going to signal him to come to her, she just wasn't. Besides she got the distinct impression from his body language and the infuriating way his eyes skated past her that he wouldn't come to her anyway.

She stood there a few more seconds, waiting awkwardly, before accepting that he wasn't going to come to her.

As she stood there other people around Sam began to notice her. First was the girl that stood close by his side, Quinn. She was tall, blonde, and slender with slight curves here and there. She turned around to say something in Sam's ear and her long, golden blonde locks swung behind her like silk from the fluid motion.

Mercedes watched as Sam tilted his head to hear what Quinn said, smiled into her eyes, and then shifted his eyes past Mercedes, looking down the hall in the direction she has come from.

Mercedes swallowed hard, took one last glance at Sam, and hurried away. She couldn't talk herself out of it – he had ignored her. She felt a lump forming in her throat, her bottom lip began to quiver, and her eyes began to sting with unshed tears. Then she got angry. What did she expect to happen, she questioned herself? She knew it was a long shot for him to like her at all.

She didn't cry. Instead she hurried to her locker, got her things, and hoped that she could catch her friends out in the parking lot.

She told herself that if she felt miserable it was because she had made the mistake of building up this thing with Sam into something more than it actually was.

She didn't have much experience with boys; she didn't really _know_ how things went. Boys like Sam probably kissed a lot of girls and all it meant was that they had some fun together. Period. But she wouldn't make the mistake of telling her friend about what just happened.

She didn't want to relive it; and they would just give her advice that she might now want to follow, like to leave Sam alone.

What would she do if he called, though? And it was most definitely _if_. What if she had behaved in such an uncool way that he didn't even want to call her again? She wouldn't think about it. Let him call, she prayed, let him call.

* * *

Sam watched Mercedes hurry down the hall and he wanted to call out, "Hold on, let me walk with you." But he didn't, and he knew he wouldn't. He recalled the hurt in her eyes as she stood there and he had to swallow and looked away from her receding back.

"Sam, man, isn't that the girl?" Puck asked.

"What girl?" Sam asked, stalling.

"You know, dude, "Puck said, "the one from the winter dance."

"Yeah…" Sam said, regretfully.

"What about her?" Quinn asked. Sam glanced at Quinn who looked extra fine today in her fitted, low cut t-shirt and short shorts, and decided to cut Puck off before he said something stupid.

"Nothing." Sam said.

"It that your little _girlfriend_." Quinn teased. "She's a real cutie…"

"No, that's not my girlfriend, but you would be." Sam said with a smile as he leaned towards her. Quinn just smiled and pushed him away playfully.

"Yeah, right. Like it would ever want _you_ for a boyfriend." She said, but she didn't look the least bit convincing.

"Aw, come on. For you, I'd be willing to change." He teased, licking his lips as he looked down at her. Everyone was watching them now.

"Is that right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He smirked at her.

"But what about your little girlfriend that just came by? I'd hate to get in her way." She said laughing.

"Yeah man," Finn piped up, "She's a little 'ruff-ruff' around the edges." He barked the word ruff-ruff. "Just right for a dog like you."

Everyone laughed and Sam joined in, too. He didn't think it was funny, and he felt bad for doing it, but he was one of the loudest ones as he shook his head looking down the hallway again, in the direction she had retreated.

* * *

When Mercedes got home that evening she was distracted as she went about her normal tasks. Once she got her little brother went to bed she tried to pretend that she hadn't been waiting all evening for Sam to call. She looked at the clock for the thirtieth time and sighed in exasperation when she saw it was only 8:30 P.M. The tension from today's encounter with Sam had just built to a level of frustration in her that she just had to hear his voice.

She began dialing his number, embarrassed and mad at herself for calling him first after the way he had behaved toward her. But she kept dialing anyway.

"Hello?" a young woman's voice rang through the phone.

"Hi, may I speak to Sam?" Mercedes asked softly, nervously.

"Sam's not here at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Uhm, no." Mercedes said, but then paused for a moment. "Well, actually yeah. Can you tell him that Mercedes called, please?"

"Yeah, no problem." She girl on the other line said pleasantly.

"Alright, thank you… bye,' Mercedes said weakly.

"Bye." The woman said before she hung up.

Mercedes placed the phone back on the base, and flung herself backwards into her mother's bed with a huge sigh. "I shouldn't have called." She said aloud. Now he'll think I'm pathetic and weak, she thought. And then she thought I _am_ pathetic and weak.

If he hadn't called before I could have made up reasons to excuse it. He got in too late, or was on punishment and couldn't call, or his mother or sister was on the phone until late. She thought to herself.

Now if he doesn't call I have to worry that he knew I'd called and just didn't want to be bothered. Crap, I shouldn't have called. Or I could have at least not left my name. She scolded herself inside of her head.

When Janelle came home fifteen minutes later Mercedes chatted with her for a few minutes before she went to her own room to get some homework done. A half hour into her studies the telephone rand and Mercedes held her breath to see if her mother would call up, "Mercedes, phone." But the yell never came, so she went back to doing her work.

About twenty minutes later the phone rang again, and this time Janelle did call her. Mercedes dropped her pen and all but ran down the stairs to get the phone.

"Hello?" Mercedes said.

"What's up?" Sam said a repeat of his earlier words.

"You tell me." The words left her mouth without a second thought and she nearly smacked herself on the forehead for being so stupid. She planned to play it cool; to almost ignore that had happened in the hallway unless he brought it up. And here she was bringing it up.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

"That didn't sound like nothing." He said.

"Well, it is." Mercedes said, trying but not quite succeeding, in changing her voice so that it sounded as if she wasn't bothered.

"Tell me," Sam urged. His voice was so unexpectedly gentle that Mercedes reluctantly relented and told the truth.

"Why did you know me off in the hallway today?

"I didn't blow you off, Mercedes."

"Yes, Sam. You did."

"Well… I didn't mean to. I was just hanging with my friends, you know, chillin', that all. I thought you might hand around or something," He added lamely.

"I didn't know anybody over there but you Sam, and you acted as if you didn't even know me at all. You hardly looked at me." She tried her hardest to keep the sadness from her voice.

Damn, Sam thought. "I'm sorry, alright?"

"Why did you act that way?"

"First of all, I think you're overreacting Mercedes. And secondly, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come off like that at all.

"Alright…" Mercedes said almost grudgingly.

"Really?"

"Really. I guess I shouldn't have made such a big deal about it." Mercedes said, ignoring that small voice in the back of her mind that told her to ask again, and get a real answer.

* * *

Mercedes and Sam sat on a bench in the park not far from Mercedes house watching the sunset. It had been two days since Sam's cold shoulder in the hallway.

The temperature was an unexpectedly mild forty-three degrees and they were bundled in warm jackets with their hands shoved in their pockets.

They had been outside talking intimately for nearly an hour now. Sam was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her.

Mercedes had just finished telling him a funny story about Tyler when Sam said, "You never mention your father."

"There's nothing to mention." She shrugged coldly. "He got my mother pregnant, was around for a hot second when I was a baby, and then, poof… he was gone."

"You never see him?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh, once in a while. I guess he'll develop some temporary case of conscience and then he'll call or pop over. I saw him three times last year, and twice this year. Typical, for him."

"Damn… that's messed up." Sam said.

"Once I tried to get my father to come for me," She said.

"Yeah?"

She could feel his eyes on the side of her face, but his gaze didn't embarrass her. "Yeah. I wrote him letters when I was nine. I thought if I told him everything about it me he would want to see me, want to be with me. So I told him about my new shoes, an 'A' that I'd gotten on a spelling test, how the art teacher had picked me as supply captain two weeks in a row, and how I'd gotten two certificates that year; one for perfect attendance and the other for citizenship." She looked over at Sam and then he was looking at her steadily, his eyes intent. "I drew him three pictures, I forgot what the other two were, but one was the two of us, standing in front of a tree, holding hands. I sent one or two letters out every week for almost two months.

"What happened?" he asked his voice low and tender, like the hand on her back.

"They all came back."

"All of them?"

"Every single one. In one envelope, all unopened. He had moved and the lady staying he'd been staying with wrote and told me that she'd held on to them in case he called, but he didn't. She didn't know where he was, she wrote me, so she'd sent them back to me."

"Damn." Was all Sam could say.

"Yeah. She wrote me on this little sheet of stationery with tiny pink and yellow flowers all around the edge and her handwriting was pretty. I remember thinking that because of that, the paper and the handwriting, she must be nice. But he left her anyway."

They were quiet for a while after that.

"Do you ever worry that you'll never amount to much?" Sam asked her as he looked ahead at the sky.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?"

"I don't know…"

Overhead a flock of birds glided by in their in intuitive arrow, pointing south, kissing heaven, not looking back but holding the code to return again and again.

Mercedes watched them, her head tilted back slightly. Sam followed her glance for a few moments and then continued his study of the setting sun.

"Sometimes I think about the fact that so many grown-ups I know don't get it right." He said.

"What's 'it'?" Mercedes asked.

"Life, I guess. Relationships, whatever, fill in the blank. If the people that are responsible for teaching us don't have it right, how are we supposed to do it?"

Mercedes bit her lip softly. "I never thought of it that way."

"I wish I never had. The blind leading the blind." He said I quiet disgust. "I want to do something important with my life… but I have no idea what. Isn't that hopeless?"

"No, not really." Mercedes said, "It's just being young, I think. I think a lot of people feel like that when they're our age."

"You do something important." He turned to look at her. "You take good care of your brother. You help your mother, you're—"

"Like a mother myself, "She finished for him. "That's not my big goal in life."

"No, but at least you already know that you can do something that matters, that you can stick to it. That counts for a lot."

"Yeah, right." She was gently sarcastic.

"No, I'm not kidding, Mercedes. I respect that about you, it's cool.

"Thanks." She said as she turned to him. "When you came over my house that time and stayed for dinner that I cooked… I felt like an old woman. Cooking the mean, minding the kids, and all that."

"No, not old.' He kissed her on the lips then. "Sweet."

* * *

"No!" Mercedes laughed her voice dangerously near a screech. "Stop, Sam, I mean it!" She stood precariously upon a pair of rented skates. It was after one on Saturday afternoon and the sky was pale blue, clear and vast, holding the distant sun like a weakened torch. Sam spun easily around her, taunting her by pretending that he was going to topple her.

They had strolled through Lima's downtown, going into some random stores like jewelry, clothing, and trinket shops. Then they'd continued wandering downtown and eventually ended up at the ice staking rink in the heart of downtown Lima.

"You can't skate." He said as he laughed at her.

"I told you that!" she shrieked.

"I know, I know. I just had to see for myself to really believe it." He said circling her as he spoke.

"Stop that!" she ordered, "You're making me dizzy."

He grabbed her by her waist as he stopped in front of her. She began to wobble violently as she looked into his laughing eyes. He moved easily and pulled her tight against him, allowing his balance to stabilize her. "You're okay." He said softly, "Don't worry. I got you."

Mercedes stopped laughing as she looked into his eyes. "I know." She said with all honestly.

"You know." Sam said softly as he held her close, "most people who can roller-skate are with when they get on ice skate. That's why I asked of you could roller-skate before I brought you here."

"I guess I'm not most people." He said softly, her voice catching at their closeness.

"I guess not." He said before he dipped his head to kiss her, his eyes fluttering shut to absorb all of her better.

_Last night he had gone to a party hosted by Finn and some of the other guys in the crew. Quinn and her girls were there. The party had been too sweet. Finn parents were away for the weekend and Finn had the house to himself. All Finn had to do was make sure the house didn't get torn up and that they avoided attention from the police. _

_A few of the old crew members that had graduated last year were there, and they knew what to expect so they kept an eye out and helped keep things in check while still letting everyone have a good time._

_The music was on point, the girls were hot as always, there was plenty to drink, and while the upstairs was off limits the basement had two guest bedrooms. The indoor pool was crowded with hot girls in tiny bikinis, and bare-chested guys in baggy swim trunks. _

_Finns parents had decorated early for Christmas, and lights inside and outside the pool room illuminated the freshly fallen snow that could be seen outside the partially frosted glass._

_Sam has called Mercedes before he left the part and invited her to go ice skating with him today. With that all set he knew he could go ahead and enjoy his night, and he that's just what he did. He had a great time: everybody seemed to know who he was. The music was off the banging, the girls were fine as hell and many of them were wild. It was just what he had imagined the popular crews parties would be like when he began to apart of them._

_At one point in during the party, Sam had found himself standing near Armstrong Sheppard; the star point guard of the McKinley high's varsity basketball team. They were in the same grade and had become friends while taking the same tenth grade biology class. "What's up, man?" Sam said as he gave Armstrong a bro-hug._

"_Oh, hey Sam." Armstrong said as he struggled to take his tear his eyes away from something across the room. Sam followed Armstrong's gaze and he saw, Lilly, the girl he'd heard Armstrong dumped his ex-girlfriend, Erika, for. She was cute, Sam thought, but Erika was gorgeous and sexy, and for the first time, Sam saw that the relationship between what Armstrong had gone through and what he was experiencing with Mercedes._

_There had definitely been talk when Armstrong broke up with Erika and started dating Lilly, but Armstrong hadn't seemed to care. But Sam thought, Armstrong could probably afford to handle his business like that because of the way be moved on the court._

_Sam didn't have that going for him. And all of a sudden Sam really wanted to ask Armstrong about how he had gotten the courage to do it, to break away from what everybody he hung out with said he ought to want, and go for what he really wanted. But what do I really want, Sam wondered._

"_That's your girl, huh?" Sam asked._

_Armstrong glanced at Sam with a nod before he looked back across the room, "Yeah, that's her, Lilly."_

_Sam caught the warmth in his voice and pushed back an unexpected pang of jealousy. He looked at Lilly sitting in a love seat with two other girls, wedged in on the end of the seat, obviously uncomfortable and not looking thrilled to be there. _

"_She's ready to go." Armstrong said with a smile as he glanced back at Sam. "She told me that she didn't want to come, but I just wanted to stop through for a minute, you know, check it out."_

"_Yeah." Sam said with a nod._

"_We're going to get on out though." Armstrong said before he and Sam embraced in another bro-hug._

"_You haven't been here very long man, you going to let her make you go?" Sam asked._

"_Naw, man. It's not like that. I'd rather go if she's not feeling' it. It's better when it's just the two of us anyway." _

_Sam knew Armstrong wasn't just talking about messing around with her, but that he meant just being with her. A few minutes later he watched as the couple left, Armstrong's arm loose around the girl's shoulders, neither of them looking back._

_He thought of Mercedes off and on during the rest of the party and he woke this morning really looking forward to seeing her._

A couple of families were on the ice along with an old couple dressed in matching red, white, and blue Bavarian style sweaters. A young couple who really knew what they were doing glided easily and beautifully pasted them.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

"A little."

"Are you ready to go?"

"No. Not yet. Can you take me around the rink one more time?" She asked softly.

"Okay." He said. Sam took her gloved hands in his and began to skate backwards, gently tugging her along. Bend your knees some and pick up your feet when you feel like you can."

"Okay." Mercedes said as she kept her eyes on the ice and their feet. "How are you so good at this?" she asked, glancing up at him momentarily.

"I've been skating since I was a little kid. My mom used to love to take Ashlee and me here on the weekends."

"Really?" she said, "That's really cool Sam… I guess I never had the opportunity because you don't hear about black ice skaters very often."

Sam chuckled softly, "Well, I guess the number rise by one today, thanks to you."

Mercedes' eyes sparkled then as she looked up at Sam. They had rounded the rink by now. "I don't think anyone else would quite call this skating."

He smirked, "Okay, maybe you're right. But c'mon you deserve a treat for trying so hard."

They left the skating rink and ended up wandering around Union Street, where one of Sam's favorite restaurants was located. They each had thick corned-beef sandwiches, clam chowder and hot chocolate.

"Sam, this food is so good." She mumbled in awe.

"Yeah, it's great. I always get so full when I eat here."

Mercedes lifted one half her huge sandwich and laughed. "I can see why!"

"So, how is Tyler doing?"

"Oh, he's fine. He's been bugging me to death because I promised to take him to the Festival of Lights next weekend. He has been so anxious to see it."

"Aw, man. I haven't been since I was about Tyler's age," Sam exclaimed. Mercedes loved the way his eyes lit up and sparkled a bright emerald when he got excited.

"Is that right?" she asked, around her mug of hot chocolate.

"Yeah. My dad used to pack up all up in the car and drive us down there to check it out. I loved it when I was a kid; all those pretty lights and amazing trees. It was like something out of a story book or a movie or something.

The Festival of Lights was a lovely display of beautifully decorated Christmas trees, from dwarf pines to gigantic Norwegian spruce, held inside of Lima's downtown convention center.

"You should come with us." Mercedes said almost impulsively.

"No... No your mom wouldn't want me tagging along."

"Actually she's not coming. We got some free tickets from a neighbor, but my mom has to work overtime that night. She's going to come and pick us up and take us during her dinner break."

"Well, then, yeah, I would love to come. I could drive us, if you would like."

"That would be cool." She stared at him across the table for a moment. "It sounds like your dad had his good points." Mercedes said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he did… he still does. He just doesn't have a lot of time, at least not for my sister and me."

"Maybe you could call and invite him to do some things." Mercedes tried suggesting.

"I did at first, but he would cancel, or act like he couldn't take his eyes off his watch or whatever. He stood my sister and me up a few times too."

"Wow. That's not even right."

"Yeah, I know. So I rarely try to hook up with him anymore. Ashlee said if he wanted to see us, he would. I invited him to the talent show, though. He said he might come. My half-sister has a recital that same night, so we'll see.

Mercedes looked across the table at Sam and without thinking stretched her small hand across the table and placed it atop is larger one. She didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. She knew exactly how it felt to have a father who behaved like an ass sometimes: irresponsible, thoughtless, and childish.

She understood the hurt it caused and hated to think of Sam experiencing it. Sam turned his hand over gently so that he could hold Mercedes' hand in the palm of his. He squeezed her and softly and released it.

"It's no big deal, for real. It used to really bother me when I was younger, but I am mostly used to it now." He said, shooting her a half smile.

Mercedes returned the half smile, "alright."

"Is that how you feel about your own father?"

"I'm like you, it bothered me a lot when I was little, but it's not so bad anymore.

"I guess it's pretty bad for Tyler, huh?" Sam asked.

"Oh, no. We don't have the same father. His dad comes around a lot. He's cool."

"Well, that's good. How does he treat you?"

"Me? Oh, David is all right with me. He doesn't try to be my dad or anything, but he's cool. He gives me money on my birthday and gifts when he brings Christmas presents over for Tyler. He's always asking how I'm doing in school and whatnot. He's alright."

"That's good." Sam said as he leaned back in his seat, taking a breath after finishing his meal.

Mercedes was picking over what was left on her plate. She looked up at him and he was stuck by how honest and open her looked was: she liked him, very much. The thought didn't make him cocky like he expected, but instead he felt good, even a little humble.

Almost impulsively he told her. "I want to own my own architecture firm when I grow up, do some projects that improve Lima."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have a lot of ideas. I ditch a lot of classes, but never drafting." He looked across the table at her to find her listening intently; she actually cared about what he had to say. "Any way…. I don't know…"

"I'd like to see some of your drawings sometime," Mercedes said.

"I'd love to show you." He replied easily, but he needed to change the subject because he didn't plan on being with her long enough to show her any drawings, and the guilt that the thought gave him sliced though his good mood. "You ready to go?"

Mercedes looked down at her plate. "Yeah, I'm done."

"Let's go to my place for a while." Sam suggested.

"Alright."

Once they were at Sam's place, he locked the door and they were greeted by loud rock music and a young woman's wailing voice. "That's my sister." Sam said. "She cannot sing!"

Mercedes smiled and followed Sam's lead, taking off her wet boots before they left the foyer.

Since this was Mercedes' first time in Sam's house she tried to get a look around as she followed him. It was a comfortable place with mostly black and beige furniture and neat piles of magazines, books, and newspapers scattered around.

There were several pictures of a young Sam and a little girl, but Mercedes didn't get a chance to get a really good look at them before they had reached the kitchen.

"What's up," Sam greeted the young woman sitting at the table watching music videos on the small TV. Slender with short golden blonde locks that was identical Sam's, aside from a few high lights here and there; Sam's sister looked back at Mercedes with grayish-green eyes.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"Ashlee this is Mercedes; Mercedes this is my sister, Ashlee."

"Hi." The girls said in unison.

"We're going to be upstairs." Sam informed his sister.

Ashlee's eyes raked over Mercedes slowly, her eyebrow arching a bit as she took in the girl. "Alright, she said, giving Mercedes one last look before she turned her gaze to Sam. "Don't be up there's all day, Sam."

"Whatever," Sam answered casually as he turned and left the room, Mercedes right behind him.

This whole "we'll be upstairs" thing was news to Mercedes and her heartbeat quickened and sweat began to coat her palms.

"Where's your mom?" Mercedes questioned softly as they moved up the stairs.

"She's at work. Why are you whispering?"

She hadn't even realized she was speaking in a whisper. "When is she supposed to be coming home?"

"She probably won't be back until around eleven tonight or something. Don't worry, everything is okay." Mercedes didn't answer and despite Sam's calming tone her heartbeat didn't slow down one bit.

Sam's room was done up in blues, tans, and browns. It was pleasant and to her surprise, neat. He had posters of sexy female singers and actresses along his walls. He had a desk and a chair in warm brown wood pushed into the corner of the room. Above the desk were two wooden shelves on which a small stereo system sat amongst some books and magazines. There was a tall dresser, and a king-sized bed made of the same dark wood in the center of the room. The best was dressed in a navy blue comforter and was neatly made up.

Sam took off his coat and eased Mercedes out of hers as well. He placed both coats on his chair and then plopped down across the width of his bed. "Come here." He said gently, extending his hand to her.

She took it, trying her best to mask her nervousness as she sat down beside him on the bed. Her purple-socked feet looked so small and dainty next to his larger ones.

"Why do you look so scared? I'm not going to bite." He said softly.

"No?"

"No. I'm going to kiss you here." He said kissing her left cheek, "and here" he kissed the right cheek, "and here." He said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Can I kiss you here?" his large index finger brushed ever so softly against her plump lips, and all she could do was nod, unable to speak. Sam chucked softly before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Pressing his forehead against hers he chuckled softly. "Are my kissed that good, or that bad?"

At that moment, Mercedes felt intoxicated, transported, and electric, all at once. To have him to close, speaking to her so gently, with the two of them tucked away in his room alone was more than she could have ever imagined. It was more, and better and sweeter.

She wanted it to go on forever, never stopping, never changing. She tilted her head up a little and caught Sam's lips beneath hers. The tenderness of his lips was singing out to her and made her want more, and she kissed him as though she were caught in a dream, opening her mouth over his as she felt his lips opening to her.

The kissed pulled itself along, and in it she could hear Sam telling her how much he liked her.

When they parted from the kiss they immediately fell into the next kiss, and the next, and the next, and Mercedes couldn't say when they went from siting side by side to Sam hovering over her, nestled between her legs. They just were all of a sudden. While her hands were wrapped tenderly around his neck, Sam's hands had been absolutely everywhere: cupping her large breasts, caressing her thick thighs, squeezing the globes of her ass and for a while at the warmth atop her thighs, and then her stomach and neck. He had her so aroused she could barely breathe.

"Sam, wait, please." She panted breathlessly.

"Why baby? I don't want to stop and I know you don't want to either." He murmured into her neck without stilling his hands for even a moment.

"Yes, Sam. I do" she pushed against his chest to force them apart. "I want to stop."

Sam sighed, but pulled away, rolling off of her to prop himself up on his elbows. "Okay, we'll stop." He looked over at her. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know it's just too much too fast."

"You've never had sex before, have you?" He whispered.

"No, never."

"Not any mind of sex?"

"No, just touching, like we do; but not as much as this. This is too fast." She took deep breaths trying to slow down the rapid beat of her heart.

"No, it's not baby. Not if we're both enjoying it." It's a real natural thing to do." He leaned in to kiss her neck gently, then pulled back to watch her again.

She could see the arousal in his eyes; they had taken on a dark green color.

"What if I stay up here?" He motioned to her neck and breasts. "Above the waist." He grinned wickedly, "Hmm? Would that be alright?"

"Okay," Mercedes said. She smiled at him despite herself. "Just above the waist." She echoed.

"That's right." He said perching himself above her again. He leaned down and began to kiss her mouth. After a moment he allowed his lips create a trail to her neck and slowly lace her neck with delicate kisses, then caress her collarbone. All the while his hand cupped her breast, rubbing it gently through the thin fabric of her shirt and he could feel her nipple as it pebbled under his warm palm.

Sam lost himself in the feel of her; her gentle willingness urged him on. He tried to make himself remember that he was running game, but it didn't feel like it to him, not at this moment.

Oh, Mercedes, I like you, I really do, he thought.

"Oh, Mercedes." Sam held his breath for a moment; he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Damn! Damn, damn, damn! Much to his relief Mercedes didn't say anything, and before she could he placed his lips atop hers for another kiss. He slipped his hand underneath her shirt and felt the smooth texture of her bra and at that same time felt her stiffen beneath him. Go slow, he cautioned himself silently.

So that's what he did—instead of trying to get her bra off, which he badly wanted to do, he just caressed the outside of her bra feeling her large breasts spilling out into his hand a little anyway. The more he caressed her, the more intense her kissed became, and he realized, so did his. He wanted her so badly now. He didn't just want her for the bet, either, but because he truly desired _her_.

* * *

Later that night Sam and Finn occupied a booth near the door at The Luna. They both nursed sodas and waited for their friends to show up. No one had put any money in the jukebox and the place wasn't very crowded, so when the door opened and closed to incoming teenagers Sam could heat the slushing, sloshing sound of the snow under passing tires.

"So what's up with you and that girl?" Finn asked.

"What, from the dance?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. What's her name?"

"Mercedes. Nothing, you know. We're talking. I've taken her out a couple of times; we've done some messing around." Sam toyed with a straw wrapped in paper as he spoke. He didn't look up at Finn as he spoke.

"So, you are going to be able to hit that by the deadline?"

"That's the plan," Sam striped the straw of its wrapper slowly. "That's the plan." He said again, nearly to himself.

"So how is she so far?" Finn asked.

"Why are you so curious?" Sam asked as he looked Finn in the eyes, finally.

Finn shrugged, "Just wondering man. I do have four hundred dollars riding on this, you know."

Sam eyes burned with anger. "Forget the money," Sam said, "I'll just finish this challenge and when it's done count me out of any more games."

Finn looked at Sam for a long while after that. Sam couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Why are you turning down the dance to win four hundred dollars?"

"Taking four hundred dollars to sleep for sleeping with her just doesn't feel right, dude, that's all. So forget the money and anymore of these damn dares."

"Whatever man." Finn said. He was still studying Sam so intently that Sam had to look away.

After a moment Finn shifted his gaze and called out, "What's up?" Sam turned around to see the rest of the crew filing into the place. Their presence filled up the space where he and Finn's conversation had been, and Sam was glad. The less he talked about Mercedes, the better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys. Four weeks wasn't that long of a wait was it? Gah, I'm sorry! I suck, I know I do, but I present you all with chapter seven!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: on the first chapter.**

* * *

Sunday afternoon moved tranquilly as Mercedes sat ironing Tyler's clothes for the coming school week. She nodded her head humming softly to the music as the worked and dreamed of Sam. She recalled the previous night, which was so delicious she couldn't help but to smile every time she thought of it. Then she pictured a future of going places with Sam, hanging with him in the hallway, and standing outside in the students' parking lot leaning against his car. She saw stolen kisses in the hallway between classes, trips to the coffeehouse, and parking out at Belle Isle.

Yesterday, he'd dropped her off around 4 P.M. and had called her at 5 P.M. She didn't really know how far she planned to go with Sam; she didn't even want to think about it. She only knew that she wanted to be with him.

Fully considering how far she might go seemed to weight down the sweetness of what she and Sam had. She loved the things the way that they were now. Mercedes knew a few girls her age that had sex, but she didn't know them well enough to be in their business. Tina, Rachel, and she were all virgins, and they had no intentions of changing that in the near future. They all figured sex carried to much baggage with it, they could wait.

In the past Mercedes had known a boy with whom she would have even considered having sex. She had messed around with a boy named Anthony last spring and summer in a romance that never jelled into going together. Neither of them had felt the urge to take the relationship or the messing around to the next level.

But now, with Sam, she felt the tug to go farther and faster and she felt more and more willing to say yes. And that frightened her some, because then what? She didn't know.

Whenever Janelle spoke with her about sex she told Mercedes to wait, but that if she did decided to do it, to be sure to use protection. Mercedes even recalled two years ago when her mother sat her down at the table and spelled it out for her.

"_You don't want to get pregnant, or worse, get a disease." Janelle told her as she looked across the table at Mercedes. "Honestly, I don't want you to have sex when you're so young. It's too complicated. But at the same time, I'm not stupid. I was your age once and I know some kids do it. So no matter when you have to use a condom one-hundred-percent of the time. And if you're messing with a boy that can't respect that, then there is no point of spending five more minutes on him, because he doesn't give a damn about you, and that's the truth. He's just as well told you he's more interested in having sex with you then you having your life. You understand me?"_

_Mercedes nodded without a word, taking in everything her mother said. Although Janelle wasn't the most affectionate woman, Mercedes knew she still loved her. _

"_Now, you can tell me if you're having sex. I'm not going to like it, but I'll answer every question you have if I know the answer, and I'll go with you to get contraception. You don't want to get pregnant or catch anything, so we'll find you something. Okay?"_

_Again Mercedes nodded mutely. _

"_There's only one way to guarantee that you won't get pregnant or sick, and that's to not have sex. That's the best way. So you think about everything I'm saying. And you especially think about it when a boy is whispering sweet nothings in your ear, telling you everything you want to hear at the moment, so much that you can hardly think straight. You pull yourself together enough to think about what I said, and take care of yourself, Mercedes."_

Since that time, Janelle would remind Mercedes of different points of her speech, and Mercedes took her mother's words seriously. She wasn't sexually active and she had never had any intentions of being so before. But now, with Sam in her life, she wasn't sure what direction she would take. However one thing she did know is that she would follow her mother's advice, and use a condom at all times.

But then again, she reminded herself, it wasn't even at that point, yet. It might not ever get there. Sam wasn't even her _boyfriend_. And she didn't plan to have sex with someone who wasn't at least hers.

She was finished with Tyler's clothes now, and she could smell Janelle's beef stew simmering upstairs. Tyler was occupied building a town out of Legos.

"Mercedes, phone." Janelle called down to her.

"I got it," She called back before she spoke into the receiver. "Hello?"

"What's up, Mercedes?"

"Hey, Sam. What's up with you?"

"Nothing, you know. Just calling to check you out."

"Oh, okay, cool."

"So, you want to go to that Café again this Friday?"

"Yeah, sure. I have to watch my little brother Friday night, though."

"We could go in the early evening if you want, or if you can."

"I'd like that."

"Alright perfect, and I was thinking, after the Festival of Lights on Saturday, why don't we come over my house? My mom is working late."

"But my mom will be at work, too."

"What time does she get off?"

"Uhm, eight-thirty."

"What time does she usually get home?"

"Before nine."

"Okay, just ask your mom if we can hang out after we bring your brother back home. If she says yes, you can come over my house."

Mercedes blushed, "Okay, I'll ask."

"We can even take Tyler out for pizza or something until your mom gets home."

"Alight, I think he'd like that." She couldn't believe how much he wanted to spend time with her. For the rest of the conversation Mercedes floated on a cloud of happiness.

* * *

"So we all set for tonight?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we're set. You have to come inside when you come over, though; my mom won't let me go anywhere with you if you don't."

"That's cool. I'll be there by nine-thirty, alright."

"Okay." Quinn said.

For Sam, Friday had arrived quickly between calling Mercedes, flirting with Quinn, and hanging with the crew. Tonight there was a party at the Luna, the place was sure to be a hit, and Sam asked Quinn if she wanted to go with him. He hadn't really expected her to say yes since girls loved to go out in groups, but she surprised him. Now that they had all the details sorted out he only had one real problem. He was all set to go out with Mercedes the same evening.

"Here comes your little girlfriend, Sam." Quinn said in a teasing voice. Puck, Finn, and a few other guys laughed.

Sam looked down the hall to see Mercedes walking his way with one of her friends. Great, he thought, just perfect. He wanted to hide, he wanted to melt away like snow in spring and return again when she weather was more… suitable. "Yeah, whatever," he mumbled in response to Quinn.

"Hey, Sam." Mercedes called when she neared the group.

"What's up?" Sam called. He didn't move, though he knew he should have.

Mercedes friend looked at Sam, her eyes hard and cold, reading the situation perfectly. Sam turned his head away from her, glanced around, and found himself looking into Mercedes sparkling brown eyes. Do something, he scolded himself. But what? If he went over to her in front of all his friend they might bother him about it, but If he ignored her again… damn.

He stepped away from Quinn and his clique and went over to Mercedes. Mercedes had already taken a few steps toward him and away from her friend.

Mercedes looked up at Sam with slightly suspicious eyes, "Hey…"

"What's up, girl?" He said softly. He was actually glad to see her; he just didn't want to see her _here_.

"You still coming over at five?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Alright." She said with a soft smile, standing completely still. Waiting.

But Sam knew that he wasn't going to walk her anywhere. He had to get rid of her. Now, but nicely, if he could. "So… I'll see you later, okay?" He said, and started to back away from her. Guilt stiffened his stride, and he kept his eyes away from Quinn as he walked away from Mercedes.

"Alright…" she glanced at the group behind Sam, looked at Sam again, and then turned to head back to her friend. Sam watched as they walked away.

"So, Sam, is your little girl going to start coming by on the regular, or what? One of his friends asked.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say, man."

"Look Sam," Quinn said, "I don't want to get in y'alls way or anything." She started laughing and her friends joined in.

"Funny." Sam said as he took her by her waist and tickled her lightly. She folded into him so easily, and he held her like that for a moment before letting her go."

Sam knew that if Quinn showed up when he was with his crew he would gladly pull her over for all the other boys to admire. But the thought of claiming Mercedes in front of his friends still embarrassed him.

He had to wrap this challenge up before the weekend was over. He had it all planned out. After the festival his mother wouldn't be home because she had a date, and Ashlee was going on a trip to Chicago with a couple of her friends. He'd have the place all to himself that evening. He'd being Mercedes back and have sex with her then. But first he'd have to spend time with her tonight. He had to at least get her to take her top off, or it might be too hard to get her to go all the way for the next night.

For some reason, despite himself, he kept thinking of the phrase his ninth-grade teacher had used as they studies some book called _Of Mice and Men_. She had said something like "the best laid schemes of mice and men…" but for the life of him he couldn't remember how the quote ended. All he seemed to remember was that in the book, the plans didn't end well at all.

* * *

When the school day ended Sam was still thinking of Mercedes and the way he had blown her off earlier that day. So, he decided to stop by her locker for a few minutes before he headed out. Besides, he wanted to see her. He rounded the corner to the hallway where her locker was and saw her there talking to some boy. Of course Sam had seen him before, but he didn't know his name. Whatever his name was, he was all into Mercedes that was obvious.

"What's up?" Sam said when he got to them.

Mercedes ignored him and finished her response to Matthew. Matthew glanced at Sam and back to Mercedes.

"Oh, hi, Sam." Mercedes said.

"What's up." Matthew said to Sam.

"You two know each other?" Mercedes asked and was met with two shakes of the head, no.

"Sam this is Matthew, Matthew this is Sam."

They two boys nodded at each other.

"So, I'll talk to you later, okay, Matthew?"

"That's cool. I'll call you tonight?"

"Alright, see you later."

"Later." Matthew said as he walked off.

"So…" Sam said after Matthew had left.

"So."

"So. I'm looking forward to going out with you tonight."

"Yeah, but you're not looking forward to seeing me in front of your friends."

"What? Didn't I come over to you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what? I just don't want everyone knowing all my business. Is that so bad?" He leaned in close. "Hmm?"

"I guess not."

"You guess not?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"I guess…"

"Are you going to be nice to me tonight, or are you going to be all mean?" he asked nuzzling her softly.

Mercedes looked into his eyes and smiled so sweetly he felt it inside himself. "I'll be nice." She said.

Sam smiled, "Good, because I can't wait to get my hands on you, you know that." He said softly as he placed his hands on her waist.

She laughed.

"So, who's this Matthew?"

"Oh, he's a friend of mine. He's in my math class and he's tutoring me."

"Yeah?" It looks like he's into you. Looks like he wants to tutor you in more than math."

"Whatever, Sam." She said with an eye roll.

"Alright, alright." He said as he squeezed her waist. "See you at five. I won't be late." He kissed her cheek again and left.

* * *

"What's up, Mr. Shue." Sam had been waiting five minutes to have a word with his counselor. Mr. Shue was, as usual, well dress in a professional yet understated way. Sam had once commented on how sweet his shoes always were, and Mr. Shue had said, "Ah, well, thank you, Mr. Evans. Take my advice: always take good care of your feet and your feet will take good care of you. If your feet are ailing you, it'll be very hard to focus on anything else." Sam had just chuckled and shook his head. You never know exactly where Mr. Shue might take you when you enter a conversation with him, but nine times out of ten, he ended up telling you something that you could use then or later.

Today he looked even busier than usual.

"Sam, good to see you. Have a seat." Mr. Shue shut the file drawer he had been looking in and sat down at his desk.

"Pretty busy, huh?"

"The usual. What do you need today?

"Nothing... Really."

"Well, I've got a little time for that. Anything else?" he asked with a smile.

"At my age, which do you think is more important, finding a good romance or good friendships?"

"I'd have to say friendships, if I had to pick one. Are you getting romantically serious about someone?"

"Something like that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… nothing like that." Sam smiled and started rising from his seat. "I'll stop by before long. Take it easy."

"Sam, just a moment. I'll tell you this though you didn't ask." Mr. Shue said smiling. "Being a good friend and being a good boyfriend takes some of the same qualities. You should treat the woman you're with at _least_ as well as you'd treat a good friend.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue." Sam said, already back in motion.

Mr. Shue nodded slowly and said, "Oh, Sam."

"Yes?"

"I heard you're having with a specific clique now."

"Clique?" Sam said, stepping back to Mr. Shue's desk. "Sorry, nope, not me."

"Right." Mr. Shue said, looking through Sam like freshly clean glass. "Nonetheless be careful there. I have heard about them, and I'll tell you this – when you let a group's identity define you, you can lose who you are. That's never good."

Sam threw one of his charming smiles and said. "Thanks for the pearls of wisdom, Mr. Shue, but like I said I'm not a part of a specific clique."

"Well, come by whenever you need."

"Alright." As Sam walked down the hall he wished he had the nerve to open up and be honest to Mr. Shue about the dare and Mercedes. But right now he had neither the time nor the inclination. He checked his watch. He had to be at Mercedes in less than two hours, and he didn't want to be late.

* * *

In fact, he was ten minutes early when he pulled up outside Mercedes' place. They left right away, and everything went just as Sam had planned. Their time at the coffeehouse was excellent again. They walked, laughed, and enjoyed the food and the music. She came back to his house just as he wanted, and with soft music whispering to them as they kissed and messed around until both of them were topless, breathless, and caught up in the excitement.

"Sam," Mercedes whispered as his hand left her breast and headed quickly and deliberately for the button her jeans. He ignored her, undid the button, and unzipped her zipper. His hand was inside of her pants before she could catch her breath.

"God, Mercedes. You're driving me crazy." He whispered into her neck, as his fingers lightly stoked her though the thin fabric of her panties causing her to shudder in pleasure. "I want you so badly. When are you going to let me make love to you, Mercedes?"

"I don't know, I don't know if we should." She whispered back breathily.

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Because," was all she could get out. He listed to her quick breathing as he felt the warmth and the dampness of her and thought that he was, in fact, a little crazy about her.

"No 'because,' Mercedes, no 'because'. You know I like you, so much. I'll use a condom. And it'll feel so good. So good. Even better than what we're doing right now."

She bit her lip to stifle a moan as her hips began to involuntarily move against his hand.

"Can I make love to you tomorrow?"

"I don't know," she breathed, her voice straining with the conflict. "I can't think."

"Then don't. Don't think all the time. Sometimes you just have to go with what you feel." He kissed long, slow, and tender. "Just fell me what you feel, not what you think."

There was a long stretch of silence filled with nothing but the sound of the soft music and their labored breathing before Mercedes finally uttered the words. "I want to."

"Yeah, that's it." And he only felt a little guilty as he continued, his hands all over her and his mind a tangle of lust, longing, and the guilt of his insincerity.

* * *

"Rachel?" Mercedes said into the phone later that night.

"Yeah. Mercedes?"

"Yeah." Mercedes paused for a moment, thinking, wondering how to ask her question. "How do you know if you're in love?"

"I don't know. I've never been there. Why?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think you're in love with Sam, Mercedes?"

"I think. But I don't know."

"If I tell you something do you promise that you won't get mad?"

"Yeah."

"I don't trust him, Mercedes. He's a player. You remember last year when it got all around that he slept with those two girls?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I heard that it got all around because _he_ did the telling."

Mercedes response was a thoughtful, anxious silence.

"Just be careful, Mercedes. What's to stop him from taking your business and spreading it all over the street? And there's no reason to believe that he thinks he's in love, too. He could be planning to use you, just like he used those other girls."

"But if you could only see the way he treats me."

"Like how?" Mercedes told Rachel about all the places he had taken her and the way he treated her when they were alone. "That all sounds good Mercedes, it really does, but for real how do we know that he wasn't just as good to those other girls?"

"You're right but Rachel when I'm with him all I can think about it how good he makes me feel! And I can't get enough of it, Rach. It doesn't feel like he's playing me."

"I hope you're right." Rachel thought for a moment before she asked her next question. "So are you thinking about having sex with him or something?"

"Well… we've already done a lot of 'or something.'"

"Like what?" Mercedes could here she excitement, and some concern, in her friend's voice.

"Kissing, of course, and touching… down there…"

"You touched him too?" Rachel interrupted.

"Yeah, a little. I let him undo my shirt, we messed around on his bed, you know, lying down together."

"Wow, Mercedes, you've been moving right along…"

"I know. I wanted to tell you and Tina, but it just all felt so new. I had to kind of think about It all by myself for a while."

"I understand. But look, Mercedes, be careful. Look out for yourself." Rachel paused for only a beat before she said. "You're really thinking about doing it with him, aren't you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I am thinking about it."

"Has he tried?"

"You know he has."

"What did you tell him?" Rachel asked.

"I said maybe."

"Maybe? Not 'no'."

"Not no. And I told him that I wanted to."

"Girl you're crazy. Don't do it with him. You just got with him!"

"I know, but I think I love him, you know? And who am I going to do It with if I don't do it with somebody I love."

"But you should wait."

"Until when? Until I'm married?" Mercedes asked. "Are you going to wait until you're married?"

"I don't know. My mom said I _better_ wait until then."

"Well, I always thought that I'd wait until was in love. But I figured that I would fall in love when I was older, but now…"

"But now you shouldn't commit to anything.' Rachel said.

Mercedes laughed. "Well, all I said was maybe."

"Mercedes, don't you even think about doing it without a condom."

"I won't."

"And really think before you do have sex, if you do. Think about if it's what you want to do, or if you're doing it to keep Sam interested. Because, once you lose it, you can't get your virginity back. Ever."

"I hear you."

Mercedes got off the phone with her friend's last words echoing in her mind. She went to her room and shut the door. She laid down in the dark, thinking. She was scared and excited when she thought about being with Sam. She knew that a big part of her felt that having sex with Sam would keep him close and having him close would fill that space where loneliness sometimes sat. She wished that she could be sure, sure that if she said "no" he would be there anyway, or if she said "yes" that he would stay.

But there was no way of knowing, not without asking. And she could not make herself ask.


	8. Chapter 8

**I present you all with chapter 8, I know this is the chapter a lot of you were looking forward to and dreading at the same time so, without further ado. I give you chapter 8.**

**Please excuse any type-o's ya'll know I don't proof very well. **

**Disclaimer: On the first chapter.**

* * *

Mercedes spent all of Saturday morning and afternoon in a fog. No boy had ever made her feel the way that Sam had. No one had ever touched her that way, kissed her that way, spoken to her that way. If he had of kept going, she was pretty sure that she would have had sex with him last night. He had made her feel so good, so lost, and so found at the same time, that just thinking of them together made her face flood with heat and her stomach tight. In fact, she wasn't quite sure, but she thought that she may have agreed to have sex with him already. His hands had been so good, his lips so soft and hot, that she couldn't be quite sure what she'd said or agreed to do.

Now Tyler, Sam, and she were headed to the Festival of Lights exhibit, and she felt like she was walking on a cloud. Sam was so nice to her brother, when he said something silly she and Sam would look at one another and there was a clear understanding between them "this kid, so cute" their eyes seemed to communicate.

When they got to the door of the exhibit, Mercedes handed the lady their tickets and Tyler shot off for the first tree. It stood about seven feet tall, a handsome fir decorated in gold and red. The lights twinkled, the ornamental balls shone, and ornaments of expertly crafted fairy creatures hung from branches. "Look at this!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Slow down," Mercedes called to her little brother.

"It's okay, I got him." Sam said as he jogged ahead to catch up with Tyler. "Awe yeah, this is sweet, little man." Sam told him. Tyler looked up at Sam and smiled brightly as Mercedes joined them in the exhibit room.

"Oh man, look at that one!" Tyler called once he finished admiring the first tree. He stood before a miniature that sat upon a table. It was done up with soft pink-and fern- colored ornaments and antique silver decorations. Brown and pink ballerinas leaped, pointe shoes swayed, and musical notes hung in delicate clusters from pink and green silken ribbons. Ornamental bulbs of green and pink were traced in silver, and tiny white lights illuminated the entire affair.

Tyler took great pride in leading Sam and Mercedes to each tree. They ate cotton candy and Tyler rode Santa's railroad twice. Afterward, they rode the people mover around the town and went to the Pizzeria. All the while Mercedes peered at Sam now and again trying to still the anxiety in her stomach and the racing of her heart, which was happening far too often for a trip to the Festival of Lights. She kept thinking, _Are we going to have sex tonight? Do I want to go through with this?_ She could only focus on what was going on in front of her for a few minutes at a time, then she was off worrying again.

When they got home, Janelle was there, and she took over with Tyler and reminded Mercedes to be back home by mid-night. Before Mercedes knew it, they were back at Sam's.

"Come on." Sam said as he took her hand and led her to his bedroom. Once inside he flicked on his CD player, which emitted slow rhythmic music into the air. He went back and closed the door behind them. "Here, let me get your coat." He said as he slide up behind her slowly pulling the coat from her body before he placed it on the chair by his desk. "You want to dance?" he asked her.

Mercedes just nodded and he took her into his arms and pressed her tightly against him. The music went through them, and they moved each other slowly around the small space between the bed and the chair. Sam bent his head to kiss her and thought for a moment of that other boy Matthew, who wanted to be near Mercedes like this. She slowed the kiss down, and he liked the change. He forgot himself as they swayed. He felt her soft, plush form against his hands on her back, the soft warm flesh at the curve of her lip, and he felt the gracious globes of her ass in his hands. He didn't even want to hurry it anymore, this was nice. The next part would come, he could feel it, and he could want the little bit of time until then. He just wanted to savor this, he wanted to live in this moment forever.

When he pulled his mouth away from hers he heard her breathing and his, it was soft and quick, like cats panting. She took the next kiss and her plump lips were already warm, moist, and soft after their first long kiss. What he loved about her kisses was that there seemed to be something underneath the hot passion and the ready eagerness. She was telling him something; something true, sweet, and deep. And he felt that he was close to making out the meaning behind her kisses. But not quite.

The minutes became liquid, suspended, and fluid, all at the same time. It had been some time since he had kissed for so long, where the kissed became the point. Many of his past sexual encounters had taken on the quality of business meetings. The kissing and petting were brief, like the businessman's handshake and greeting, all the quicker to get him what he wanted.

But here and now, it was different with Mercedes. He felt like he could kiss Mercedes all night. But they didn't have all night. His mother would be home around one, and her mother expected her home in a few hours, and he had to complete the dare before the weekend was over.

"Sam… I like you so much," Mercedes whispered to him and his answer was a kiss before he slowly backed his way to the bed, pulling her along with him. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her between his legs. Slowly he pulled his sweater off and tossed it to the floor. "Can I take yours off?" He whispered to her. The lamp on his desk cast an intimate, dim light. She hesitated. "It's okay." He assured her, as he placed his hands on her hips, catching the sweater under his hands he slowly pushed it up as he hand moved up her sides until she was finally pulling it over her head and off.

Leaning forward he kissed her stomach and whispered. "Don't look so scared." As he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She let out a slow deep breath and replied "I can't help it" as he hooked his fingers around her belt loops and slide her jeans down her legs. She stepped out of them and looked at him shyly.

He stood before her and pushed off his jeans as well. Leaning in he kissed her softly before he reached around her to unhook her bra. When he pulled the straps down her arms he asked. "Is that so bad?"

"Yes."

"Mercedes, it'll be okay, I promise." He started kissing her again, just allowing his hands to slowly roam and explore her body to help her calm down a little. After a while he sat back down on the bed and pulled her down with him, forcing her to straddle him. He kissed her slow and deep as he scooted up the bed, against his pillows before he flipped them over. She let out a small gasp at the sudden change and stared up at him with wide eyes.

He stared back at her, allowing his eyes to slowly roll over her thick frame and she blushed deeply from embarrassment her eyes shutting tightly. For the first time in her life she was nearly naked before a boy. Nothing clothed her except for a pair of purple cotton bikini panties. Her embarrassment was so huge that it nearly paralyzed her, and she had no idea what to do with herself. All that she could think was that she wanted some clothes on… now.

"You're so beautiful!" Sam exclaimed softly as he gazed upon her. And because she heard the surprise in his voice she had to opened her eyes and see his face. It was so open and honest and she blushed furiously. Somehow his words and expression made her want to cover herself even more.

Sam pressed his body against hers then. She felt his arousal and felt self-conscious because of that, too. He kissed her lips twice before he got lost in her. The both of them were so caught up in the passion of the kiss that Mercedes almost forgot her fear because of the sweetness of his mouth. "I want to make love to you, Mercedes." Sam said as he lifted up a little to look into her eyes. And then all of it was back: her fear, embarrassment, and uncertainty. But beneath all of that was desire, too.

"Alright," she whispered hesitantly, then shyly, "do you, uhm, have something?"

"Yeah, I do, hold on." Mercedes laid back and pulled the covers over her body. She felt safer that way. Sam got up and removed a book from his bookshelf, opened it, and took out a condoms wedged between the pages.

"That's quite a bookmark." Mercedes joked, trying to lighten the mood. Sam just smiled and came back over to the bed. He climbed under the covers beside her and placed the condom on the table beside the bed.

Climbing back over he stared into her eyes for a long time before he decided, he was going to do this right. He was going to savor this moment and this feeling. He said her name softly before he slid one of his hands down her body, touching her in places she had let no other boy touch before. His hands were so gentle and insistent at the same time. He worked his fingers in slow circles over her panties slowly building her up before he slipped his fingers under the lining and touched her directly. His warm fingered pressed into her ever so slowly and Mercedes let out a soft gasp of pleasure as he worked his finger in and out of her body.

Her eyes fluttered and her hands slowly slid down from his shoulders until she was lightly touching his boxer-clad penis. He worked her into a frenzy and she let him, in the quiet darkness of his room, with the two of them alone in that house, she let her fears fall away for a moment as his fingers coaxed her. She couldn't say exactly when he pulled her panties off because he seemed to never stop kissing or caressing her body, but she was entirely aware when he rose and began to take off his boxers.

"Wait," she said, panting softly, however as she looked into his eyes she couldn't bring herself to stop him.

"Mercedes, please, just let me make love to you."

And she chose to believe the look in his eyes because to give into the moment was far more pleasurable and easier than resisting it.

He finished kicking his boxers off and she looked away when he started to put the condom on. Her mind was running wild. _What if he messes up, or can't get it on correctly,_ she worried. She didn't want to see that. It was too embarrassing.

After he had the condom on he eased his body down on hers and nestled himself between her thick thighs. When he pressed himself against her he felt just how tight she was, and he felt her tense up beneath him. "Relax, baby." He whispered.

She nodded slowly, but her heart was beating out of her chest as he pushed forward, slowly but surely pressing the head of his penis into her. She hissed softly and her hips pulled back on their own accord.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yes." She whispered despite the increasing fear from the small amount of pain she had just experienced.

Sam tried again. He pushed his hips forward as slow as humanly possible and just as the tip of him began to enter Mercedes her hips jerked back.

She shook her head and pressed her hands against his chest. "Wait, wait... maybe you should just back up a little." She said as she looked up at him, her eyes wide, brimming with tears and fear.

"C'mon girl. It's only hurt for a second, than you'll feel real good. I promise." Sam reassured her.

She sighed softly but nodded, "Alright. Please… just go slow… and he gentle." She whispered as she looked away from him into the darkness.

Sam nodded and bit his lip. This time one of his hands slide down to grip her hip, to keep her in place, as he pushed forward. He felt her hips moving back a little but he held her in place as the tip of his penis finally pressed into her completely. Then he stopped.

She let out a sharp breath and groaned softly at the feeling and he leaned down, trying his best to keep most of his weight off of her as he kissed around her face softly. "Just relax." He whispered into her ear, and as he felt her walls beginning to relax around him he pressed forward a little more. Gently and slowly he slide into her and he pressed softly kissed around her face and whispered sweet words into her ear to keep her as calm as possible as he moved.

Finally he felt the tip of his penis brush against her hymen and he sighed himself, knowing this was it. Gently he took her hands into his and moved them up on either side of her face before he captured her lips with him. Just as he felt her getting lost in the kiss he pressed forward those last couple of centimeters and she bit down on his bottom lip as the pain shot through her body. Her nails dug into his hands and a small trail of tears trickled down her face at the feeling.

Sam held as still as humanly possible, waiting. He kissed away her tears and whispered sweet nothings unto her ear to ease her through it. After a moment when he felt her walls beginning to relax and adjust around him, he slid in the rest of the way and went completely still. Lifting his head he released her hands to stroke her face softly. Despite her eyes being closed he knew she felt the emotion he was sending. "Are you okay? Does it still hurt?" he asked softly.

It felt like an eternity as he waited for her to answer, but he wasn't going to move again until she said something anything.

Her face slowly began to relax and her eyes fluttered open to look at him. She stared into his eyes and listened to his breathing for a few minutes before finally she said, "A little, but it's okay… you can move," in the barest of whispers.

Sam smiled soft at her ever so softly as he pulled back slowly. He set a slow, steady rhythm and he watched her face for any discomfort as he moved within her.

Slowly but surely Mercedes soft grunts turned into gentle purrs of pleasure. Sam noticed this and changed the rhythm of his strokes. "Do you like that?" he asked softly into her ear.

She moaned out a "Yes" as her legs shifted to circle his waist.

They went on like that, pressed together warm and intimate, kissing again and again. Mercedes was surprised, she had expected to be frightened the entire time, but Sam was so tender that she had relaxed more than she had expected to.

And when it was over he lay still atop her, and he felt the rhythm of her heartbeat going thump, thump against the beat of his own, and it was as though he heard one heartbeat sung together, beating harder and faster. He kissed mouth, then her cheek, and then he buried his lips into the hollow between her neck and shoulder. He didn't want to move, but he knew he must be getting heavy on her.

Sam pulled himself away carefully and lay on his back staring into the darkness, feeling the heat of Mercedes' body close to his. Rolling into his side he moved his gaze to her and he caressed her face softly as she looked over at him shyly. As he stared at her all he could think of was how, for the first time, his heart was in it while making love to a girl, and how it was tainted by the dare. Then with a sigh he discarded the condom and told Mercedes that he'd be right back.

She heard water running just down the hall. He returned a few minutes later with a plush towel that he handed to her. "You know… in case you bled." He said softly.

"Thank you." She wasn't comfortable enough to do anything with it while Sam was laying there watching her, though.

"Here, put it under you like this," he said. He pulled the covers back and took the towel from her. She rolled over to one side while he laid the towel out, keeping it doubled. She had been lying in a wet spot, so she appreciated the dry comfort of the towel.

"Do you want to wash up?"

Mercedes nodded.

Sam went over to his closet and gout out a long, thick, beige terry-cloth robe. "Here you go."

After she put it on he took her hand and led her to the bathroom. In the bathroom there was a linen closet, from it he took a blue washcloth and matching towel. "Just come back to my room when you're done, okay?"

"Okay." When he'd gone and shut the door, Mercedes pulled the robe off and looked at herself in the mirror. She searched herself for several long minutes, trying to see if she looked different from the way that she'd looked just a short while ago. She tried to see if her eyes looked worldlier, more mature now that she had had sex. She didn't look any different, but she felt different. Then she looked at her body that she hardly paid attention to and tried to see it the way that Sam had when she said she was beautiful. It was the same body, but she had never seen it as Sam had.

She shook her head with a small smile and got busy washing herself up. She had bled only a little, she'd thought there would be more. When she was done she wrapped herself in the robe, wrapped the washcloth in the towel and carried them out with her.

When she same back to Sam's bedroom he was in bed, his covers pulled up to his waist, his chest bare. He pulled the covers back as an invitation to her, and she put the towel down on his desk chair and accepted.

"Aren't you going to take the robe off?" he said as he gently tugged at the lapel.

"No," she said with a giggle, clasping both sides of the lapel tightly and pulling it closely against her chest and neck.

"Come on, come on," he said with a smile as he gently pulled on the lapel again.

"No, now stop Sam."

"Alright, alright." He gave her a kiss. "I thought that you would be different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know." He plucked at the robe as he spoke. "I thought that you'd be, you know, stiff or something."

"I wasn't?"

"No," he said looking her in the eyes. "Not at all. You were amazing. You felt good."

She blushed and so did he. "Yeah?" she asked

"Yeah." He said the next words with his face nestled in her neck. "You felt so good, Mercedes."

She didn't know what to say to that. Nothing she thought of sounded right, and talking about it with him, right now, wasn't something that she was ready to do. So she said, "Sam, could you sing me more of the song you're going to sing at the winter talent contest?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Sam propped himself up on his elbow and began singing softly, but no less beautifully, the romantic ballad that he'd been practicing for the contest. He stopped singing after the first verse.

"More," Mercedes urged softly. She lay on her back and her dark brown eyes stared up into his, and she felt as if her heart was caught in her throat.

Sam sung the chorus. "Hold on to the love, hold on to the dream, don't let it go away, do all you can to make it stay, baby. Hold on to the love, hold on to the dream, don't let it slip away, give all to make it stay, baby."

"That was _so_ beautiful!" Mercedes whispered.

"Thank you." He kissed her lips.

"Have you ever been in love, Sam?"

"No, I don't think so."

"You sang that like you've been in love before."

"I just sing it like I hear it."

"Like a parrot?" she teased.

"Yeah, just like a parrot." He said, bopping her gently on the nose with his index finger. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No. What time it is?"

Sam leaned over and looked at the clock on his nightstand. "Ten-thirty."

"Ten-thirty," she echoed.

"You have to be back at twelve, right?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"What do you want to do now?"

She grinned at him. "Talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes, talk."

"Alright." So they did, about home and school, and their friends. Once, while they were talking, he thought about the dare, and wondered how something that began for all the wrong reasons could end up making him feel so right. But then he pressed the thoughts from his mind and they messed around some more, but didn't have sex. Then it was nearly 11:30 p.m., so they got dressed and he drove Mercedes home.

Once he dropped her off he wasn't in his car alone five minutes before he was already missing her.


End file.
